Rayn
by ScribedBLK
Summary: [Completed] One weird guy in black cloak. One smoking scroll. One jutsu. And One very unhappy person caught up in a world not her own.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

My name is Rayn (Pronounced as 'Rain').

I was my mother's last ray of hope on that rainy day of darken skies. My poor mother who never saw past its charcoal mood and windless sorrow when complications arose and no help was to be found. You see, the place I was born into was a sorry sight of mucky hues and perpetual sundown living. The place we call earth, came into the role of the innocent victim of the mortal men's game of corruption and destructive wars. The very ground we stepped, seeped with spilt blood of the once living folk that roamed the grounds.

2052 AD.

A sad place to be.

After my mother's passing, I grew up in the limited care of the orphanage with many other kids of 'mysterious' parentage. We were a lot that carried little of our past and treasure only the gift of today. The group I grew close to was an oddish group of Ruby - our illustrious big brother know-it-all, Cali - the mothering smothering one who played the maternal figure a lot and Genious - our little freckled bespectacled lovable crapper. Typically, that was all that made up our group. There were others but they came and went. How and why is left to your own interpretation and imagination. Let's just say most walked over to the side of eternal peace. We love each other but we also need our own space. It was just a thing that we all shared - a need for privacy and to live an identity that is uniquely ours. Our name, pride and attitude were all we had for heritage. It was all we needed to survive in this war-trodden place.

Ruby, the big guy came to be the main breadwinner. By the time we were kicked out of the orphanage because we came of age (16 years), he was the one who pulled strings (and some ropes) to find us a home and some decent living. The law in his hands was putty clay that could be bent, curled and artistically turned upside down to his favor. It was his streetwise crack-ass attitude that ensured us food and clothes. Ruby was our man.

Cali became the main care-taker who ensured that we actually ate the food that came to the table. She maintained a decent job doing what she did best - managing people in one of the hotels. After all, with several years of managing us, she knew how to handle people and soon worked her way up from office girl to someone who had her own chair and table. Great stuff. Especially for someone as petite as her.

Genious, named so for her bespectacled look, worked in the sole museum in town. She had an eye for art and a quirky sense of humor that kept the tourists entertained and happy. She was also the entertainer that got rid of the work blues at home because her klutzy behavior and predictability made her the clown. But a clown that we all love anyway. Life would be dull without her to mess up our routines and just be the one whom we can always call to pig out with when bored. She always did say that we ought to love her more.

And me? Yeah, well I lead a rather erm, different life from the rest. I somehow landed up working as a combat medic. Told you it was different. The lazy-ass me (who hates running period) got a job where I not only have to haul my body all over the place. I also had to be one of those who were sent out to run across to save others' asses. Argh. It's a wonderful life I am living. The pay's good but man, I swear I have lost at least 10 years of my life crossing live-firing areas and dodging sharp things just to save other people's behinds. It also meant that I was home the least and when I am home, I spend most of the time sleeping and trying to get as much sleep as I can. But of course, my love for my beloved 'family' meant that I do try and spend time with them. Just that I usually favored not moving when I do make it home in one piece (if I am lucky!).

And that's basically the story of my life in a much summarized version.

It's the background bit to what follows after this.

You see, there was one day when a freak accident happened. Cheesy and clique but seriously, I really didn't know that trying to save a private's bum would cause me to end up in another place. I mean in another entirely, very different world from the one that I spend my last 22 years in.

What happened was that my team was in sector four, a trashed out zone that was beyond saving when suddenly out of the blue some guy in black cloak appeared and practically tried to cut my men into dog food chunks, literally.

And what set off the alert alarms was first of all, he wore no identifiable uniform that branded him as the usual enemy. Second, he went after my poor men. Third, he tried to mince me into unrecognizable pile of stuff. The stranger of questionable roots wore a weird ninja suit (stuff kids are told to get them to sleep) and a straw hat (hello! A straw hat in my time? You have got to be kidding me).

He chased me down an alley, uttering inaudible shit under his breath and ready to use that lovely Kantana on me. A good leap got me some space advantage and of course I used it to flee as fast as my legs would go! I wasn't exactly a great combat person. There is a reason why I was combat medic! But no, the bugger in black cloak patterned with red clouds refused to leave me alone so I had to figure a way to lose him. I commemorate his great ability to keep it through the nooks and cranny of the towns, his speed and his insatiable thirst and sadistic need to kill me but I really don't like putting my life on the table and wondering of I lived it up to the best. Not yet. Later yes, but not now! He finally cornered me in one of the alleyways where there was a dead-end. (Yes, brilliant me ran into a dead end!) For a spilt moment I really considered surrendering. My bloodied sides, cracked ribs and sprained ankle were aching for me to give up. But somehow to die without knowing why I was to be killed was not appealing and so, the brave side of me came forth (or what's there is to show) and fought.

Cold steel against cold steel.

Arms and legs flew in grandeur art house-worthy style and the rain lent a lovely backdrop for my struggle for survival.

A pouring storm for background and murky dimmed arena was the setting for my grave.

I knew in my heart that my skills were below him but still the notion to die with honor appealed and that's why when he had me at his mercy, I was satisfied. At least I tried. It did feel good and was thinking of how I should thank my dead instructor when I met her on the other side when the weirdo bit his finger. With the blood dripping, he pressed down it down on a rolled out scroll and mutter something "-jutsu" and 'Poof'.

In smoke, we moved.

And the next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of the Sahara dessert with someone with a pair of specs looking down at me.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ Hey everyone, _

_ Just thought I should post this little ficlet that I wrote for a trade for my friend's story. _All right. I'll be off. The rest of the fics will be updated soon but do give your comments about this one.

_Ps. the name genious was deliberate. It's a pun for genius. winks!  
_

_Cheers!_

_Arte_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

"Da Jie!" (Big sister in mandarin)

A pair of scrawny arms wrapped themselves around me and grabbed tight, lifting my upper body up to the air in the process. After initial pain passed, I suddenly realized that the pair of arms belonged to familiar figure going by the name, Genious.

"Ahh! I was soo scared! I thought you were going to die and I was going to be left alone in this weird place!"

Strangulation was starting to take place. Man, I swear, for someone with such scrawny arms, I would never have expect that there was enough muscles to even strangle a regular chicken but here she was, suffocating the last breath out of me.

"Coughs! Girl...coughs!...chokes!..." My feeble attempts were barely getting to her. Her hold coupled by pure relief was only empowering her with greater strength and I was not one to be befitting from it.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Let...go..."

"Erm da jie, you're going to have to speak up. I can't hear you."

The daft one does not hear my plea for some air. I could feel my face changing its shade to an unhealthy colour and in my desperation, raised fingers and started to point at the random parts that indicated her monstrous strength was killing me.

She saw.

She realised.

She dropped body that is half-broken with injuries into the sand.

Person then landed cursing and swearing in one breath all the profanities that she ever heard or learnt in all her life.

Person lay gasping for breath and slowly (in pain) regains normal breathing capacities. Shit hell, it hurt a lot. Not so much from the actual landing from a height of 2 feet but more from the fact that I landed after sustaining bad cuts to the sides of my abdomen, legs and arms. Open flesh wounds that now have sand ingrained in them now - and freak, it hurt. Groaning, I touched my ribs and could feel that they are most likely cracked. The sprained ankle that I knew from my fight earlier was now stiff.

"You know, normal people don't go round strangling casualties. You nearly confirmed a one-way ticket to the other side for me." I said after spitting out some of the fine granules out of my mouth.

"Sorry….."

"Gah….. if you were one of my privates, I would have issued you with zero off-days for at least 6 months and guard duties on weekends.,"

"Wah… Is there a need to be so harsh? All I did was to hug you."

"Almost to death….."

I sighed and tried to pretend that I was fine but I was not. You see, basically, my state had worsened due to a dreaded knowledge of dehydration that was setting in alongside with the climbing height of the sun that was hanging upon a cloudless sky. Genious, my girl, confirmed that there no signs of civilisation nearby, save for now a pair of walking dark figures that were coming towards us.

At first, I took them for a mirage. You know, counting in the wounds, I thought that a temperature had set in me because of the number of factors. But the crunching of the soft sand beneath their feet echoed to my ears. Nope, I was not imagining things. First that came to my head was that we were on unfamiliar grounds and were seriously in trouble. I mean for me, being trained in the military meant that I fear not death but torture. But worry arose in me because Genious was not used to such things, my bad, I never discussed the nature of my job at home. And so she was much unprepared to expect what to happen. Analysing the situation, even if she did run, where was she suppose to run to? The terrains were all sand and no sign of greens are visible. Besides, there would stir up more problems and fast-forward my expiry-date.

I am not a mushy person. In fact, I am not even a touchy-sort of person. But I do really love my family lots. Against all the training and logically thinking that is running through my brain, my concerns only lay in her safety. I really do not wish her to suffer and indefinitely, do not want her hurt in any manner. And so, I pulled myself up and dragged her behind me. It's better if I do the talking and maybe, somewhere in my tired mind, a plan will spring up and things might get better. Seriously, I doubt it. Chances of negative outcome: 96.23456789765 percent. Shit.

"Don't panic. I'll protect you." I whispered.

"But you're in no shape-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course! But-"

"Just do that. I am your da jie after all."

She looked at me through those reflective lenses. Her fears evident but her determination and trust were keeping her calm. I smiled before pulling out my Katana out to defend us.

All right, I know that it is 2052 AD and yes, the uses of traditional weapons are indeed rare in my time. In fact, I am one of the few that carry an outdated weapon of this sort. I got it from a guy who owned a sushi shop near one of camps in the old country called Japan. I am Asian but more of a Chinese descent rather than a Japanese one. In fact, both Genious and I are of Chinese descent, just that our bloodlines are not that pure. I digress but yeah, I happened to be craving for some hot food on a cold winter's day when I passed into this really aged and dilapidated restaurant in one of the alleys.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was cramp, dirty and unpleasantly damp. And it had to be the only one open in the late afternoon. The rest of them were enjoying siestas, leaving me with no choice at all. I was a hungry sixteen year old, so of course I went in. Stomach rules and I was still a growing girl who needed her nutrients. The owner of the shop was an old grouchy man, fit and tall. At least that was the impression until I noticed that the tummy stood out and spilled over his pants. He and a petite lady greeted me as I took my place as sole customer at the sushi bar (fresh edible raw fish is rare and therefore expensive, so the counter's more for show than anything else since no one can afford it).

"So what do you want?"

I glanced at the worn out menu board behind his hedge of white hair. He only served chicken and egg in a rice bowl and tea.

"Oyako-don and Ochar, thanks." Putting in my bit of respect for the culture by at least ordering the food in the way the locals do.

A curt nod before he yelled the order to the kitchen. He continued to slice cucumbers into thin strips. In my boredom, I watch the shiny steel see-saw its way and cut the vegetable into the desired length and diameter.

Chop. Chop. Chop.

"Poser."

"Excuse-me?"

"I said 'Poser'."

I eyed the old man suspiciously. What's his problem?

"Young kids these days all want to act and pretend to be someone you are not and will never be."

I kept quiet. I wanted my food so I didn't want to argue.

"Kids these days are gutless. They don't even have the guts to talk back to me."

"And to what benefit does that bring me even if I did?"

"At least I can stop talking to a wall of useless filth."

I felt my blood boil.

"But it wouldn't kill you if I didn't, right?"

Now he eyed me with his lovely shiny steel pointing in my face.

"Kids these days are so rude! What happened to education and cultural upbringing? Did your parents teach you nothing?"

"They didn't. They died before I turned one."

He placed his knife down.

"So you think you're so pitiful because they weren't there?"

What's his problem? I swore he was looking for a fight. Maybe he was mental. Maybe I won't get my meal after all. My patience was at its limits. With that, I slipped off the stool and proceeded to head out of the shop. To heck with the food, at the least all that would happen is that I develop stomach ulcers or something.

Twang!

And my head turned to the left to see that a knife was stuck to the board that was a mere 2 inches from my face. Man, he is definitely mental!

"So rude! Here I am talking to you and you go turning your back towards me."

Rude! Is he out of his frigging mind?

Taking in a deep breath, I pulled out his kitchen knife and walked back to the counter. Squaring off, I looked straight into his eyes.

"What are you driving at? What is it about me that seem to be ticking you off so much that you actually threw the knife?"

"I don't like you. The knife was intended for your neck; the wind blew it off course and made me miss."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Old man is so childish!

"Old man!" The petite woman came running in her wooden clogs up to the old man.

"Stay out of this. I need to teach his kid a lesson!"

"No! You stop it! The last time a younger customer came in, you nearly killed him!"

Sweat drops ran down the back of my head and temples. I really don't think I want to know what happened and so I placed the knife back on the counter and tried to head out the place. Tried. Another knife clipped part of my hair before embedding itself into the soft wooden material of the pillar where I was standing.

Right!

"Old man, what is your problem! Will you only be satisfied when I'm dead or something?"

The woman tried to pacify the situation.

"So sorry. He's a little unstable in the mental department. He doesn't really mean you harm. He's just trying to-"

"Step behind kid. One on one. We settle it now."

"Ok."

I so felt the regret set in immediately after the words left my mouth. And oh man, did I regret it when I was lying on the ground behind his shop with the steel knife again, pointing at my face.

Die.

"I like you. You got spirit."

And with his bear-like arms, he pulled me up to stand. I stood there clueless as to what was happening. I was confused.

"What?"

"Even though you lack coordination, technique and strength, you got agility and wit. Good stuff. I like."

I really was confused and the woman sensed it.

"He deliberately insulted you earlier to test your character. No harm was really intended. It's just his way of testing someone of his or her abilities."

Huh?

"You tried to kill me and provoke my anger just to test me? For what frigging reason?"

"Watch your language. I was looking for someone to give a present to."

The wall looked tempting. I felt like ramming my head against it if it could clear up with what was happening.

"Present?" I went along. What else did I stand to lose?

"Yes. You get present." He had a weird way of speaking.

"I don't want it. I'm hungry and am expected home already."

"No, you will get present. But not now."

What?

"Not now?"

"Not now."

"Argh. Fine, whatever. I'm heading back."

"You come here starting from tomorrow morning."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You must train and improve. Then you get present."

Instrumental conditioning is not working for his guy. As if I was going to come to his frigging place and 'train'.

"If you don't come, I'll kill you."

And he smiled. Somehow the smile looked scarier than the knives he thrown and the techniques he used which almost broke bones and other stuff in the fight we just had.

And so I came. For the next 2 years, alongside with complains and lots of threat, he finally gave me the present. It turned out to be some heirloom thing and that he had been waiting for the right person who would take care of it to come through the doors. This also explained the psychotic need to slice every single person that walked the doors and the insane training that he put me through that included meditation. His kids had apparently died in one of the wars and that's why his insecurity drove him to dedicate the rest of the time to find another person he could really trust the Katana to.

He chose me.

**END OF FLASHBLACK

* * *

**

The Katana design was unique. It was first of all longer than I ought to be handling. I am about 170 metres and the thing is around 150+ cm. A little too long really but anyway, what I really like is the intricate details that it has from the single feather engraving on the hilt to the old Japanese words that were carved on the blade itself.

_Straight as this blade is the way and honour that never falters_

Cool stuff. I have grown to like it really. And since it was the old man's dying wish that I took it, I decided that the least I could do was to take care of it.

It has served me well especially with my job and now too. Though I feel bad if it was to become buried with me, I am really not sure if I can survive this. Both figures had reached us and they were both donned with dark cloaks with red clouds. I recognised one of them.

"What do you want now?"

"Only one of you."

Somehow I get the feeling I'm not the attractive one that they are digging.

"Why?"

"Do I really need to answer you?" The one I was talking to looked at us with his deep crimson eyes that sent chills down my spine. Not the good type.

"Hey! He's good-looking!"

My eyes rolled.

"What? Girl, we are like not in the best situation and all you noticed is that he's good-looking?"

"Ooh! You noticed too?"

The thought of using the Katana on her was proving to be very tempting indeed.

"Now how do we find out who is the one with the advanced bloodline?" The one that resembled a shark started talking for the first time.

Advanced bloodline? What rubbish is he spurting now?

"Let's torture the injured one and find out. Maybe some provocation is needed." And the blue-ish skin one shifted his really big wrapped up whatever it is thing he was wielding. Yeeps. It looked seriously intimidating.

He let it fall downwards with the tip of the huge thing pointing directly at us. Somehow I startiing to feel really tired. Drained.

"So you feel it eh? My big blade, Samehada, eats chakra from people. Itachi-san, I might accidentally kill one."

"Be careful. After all it was only because I couldn't identify the one girl that both were brought here." The really creepy eyed-one said. Heck, they were looked weird. One looked like a human-shark hybrid and the other with long tied up hair sounds psychotic. Both were wearing weird clothing with scratched metal tags on their heads.

On the other hand, I was still in black combat clothes – consisting of button up shirt, cargo pants and boots while Genious was in her working clothes of a gypsy skirt and black camisole. Aside from clothes, the two of us looked similar. We were both on the tall side, of slim built with shoulder length dark hair that was tied up and tanned complexion. Main difference was the spectacles that Genious wore.

I got knocked down into the sand with some of my skin shaved off from a struggled that followed the direct confrontation. Sneaky bastard! Shaving is more a torturing form rather than a direct method to kill a person.

I lay there on the ground with the sword gripped tight in my hand. The other leaned over my fallen form.

"I'm really having problems trying to pick out the one with the advanced bloodline. I do not sense much chakra from either. They are getting too drained."

I glared at the guy. For someone that could feel her consciousness slipping, I was one pissed off casualty. Genious froze when realisation hit her and now she stood standing there as the weird hybrid one held her at bay from me.

What was all the nonsense about chakras and bloodlines? Genious and I were plain ordinary people. I do not fight well and Genious can't fend for herself at all. Regarding bloodlines? We know no shit about who our parents were, let alone the genes we inherited from our predecessors.

And then the boom came.

Something exploded and smoked us. When the grey bits cleared, I came face to face with four new people. All in different heights and sizes complete with weird clothing. Interesting heroes that have come to our rescue. Whee.

"Hey you two! What are you doing to those girls?"

The blonde one yelled at the two crooks in cloaks. The red-eyed one eyed him in surprised but instead chose to speak to the oldest member of the team.

"Kakashi, you sure are an irritant. But no matter, you have brought us a nice present."

"He's not for taking."

"We'll collect another day. For now, we have other places to be."

And with the fastest reflex I have ever seen, he pressured me on the wrists to release my sword and had me swung over his shoulder while his partner grabbed Genious. They were about to go when the silver-haired one garnered close and grabbed one of my arms.

I just pray that they do not intend to do tug-of-war with me. God above, please, spare me.

They fought. Rather good really, they were doing hand to hand combat whilst I hung over the red-eyed one's shoulder. The one called Kakashi then pulled down his mask to reveal, yikes! Another red eye! (What is wrong with this world?) They continued to fight but it was easy to see that the one who shoulder me now hung like a sack upon was stronger. Somehow I attribute that to his psychoticism. He had a murderous intent I do not like one single bit.

Suddenly I felt a slight loosening in grip and I gathered all my last bit of strength to dug my knuckles into his shoulder blade and get flung onto a sandy ground. The one with the tail cursed in surprised. Since I wasn't waiting for Christmas to arrive, I got up and ran for my Katana and raced over to Genious. Much to the protest of a candy-coloured haired girl, who was trailing me and tried to pull me back.

Ignoring her, I ran and stood in front of the hybrid one.

This time, I will fight serious.

Adjusting my stance, I shut my eyes and fell into an opened pose that the old man taught. And with some concentration, soon found myself fighting more confidently and accurately moving my way through his movements. I was really doing not too bad save for the fact that I have bad stamina and the fact that my skills stood way below his made things really bad. I got shaved again. But this time, on purpose. It gave me the opportunity to now sliced at his leg. Thus opening up a good chance for escape, which (thankfully) the girl took the cue and ran from his gasp.

Of course it angered the guy. Of course, I got messed up some more. But the little pink-haired one proved to be a really good fighter. Whee. Man, did she show the guy what girl power was. Yeeps. I have to make a mental note to thank her and not to provoke her.

The guys grew annoyed and decided to go (in very simplistic terms, in truth it took a lot of fighting on the strangers' part before that happened). They left in a puff, with us now in a new set of hands.

Question: Can we trust them?

Answer: Seems like we can. Or rather we had no choice. I passed out almost immediately after and during the time I blacked out, Genious and I got were brought to yet another place.

Hidden Sand Village's hospital.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ Hey everyone, _

_ Hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Especially to you gal, I'll try and tie this up asap before the assignments are due. Cheers and see ya round!_

_Love,  
Arte_

_btw - bespectacled loveable crapper: my coined term for a person who wears specs, talks crap a lot but in all still, a loveable crapper. )_

_Special thanks:_

_Smile34_

_Loveable-M_

_M_

_Malitia _


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I woke up a few days later on clean sheets and dressed in clean clothes and facing so many darn foreign faces, save for the bespectacled crapper who was only too eager to hug me again.

"Da Jie! You're awake! Wah, you sure took a long time to wake up!"

Coughs.

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

"Girl...please loosen your hold... it still hurts..."

And she stopped. She was now sulking and looking somehow hurt. I was starting to wonder who the patient here was.

"Why are you so mean to me! I have been waiting here so patiently for you to wake up and you couldn't even hug me."

Eyes were starting to water. The other people included the pink-haired lass, the blonde loud one, one silver-haired masked freak and a dog, were now giving me accusing stares. Darn it.

Sigh.

"Ok. I'm sorry-"

"Sorry is not good enough!"

Woa. That was a fierce one; it even made the rest jump out their skins. To which, they (wisely) started to back away slowly to get out firing range.

"All right gal. I'm really sorry. Just that you hugging cracked ribs is damn painful. I swear, really its more of a reflex thing."

"Everyone always bullies me! Even you! Humph! All of you should love me more!"

Teardrops. And ouch for my ears, she was growing louder in the auditory volume department.

"Ok...erm...Look it's not that I don't love you."

"Then say that you love me!"

Sigh. Do I really have to?

The bespectacled one looked over eager and teary-eyed.

"I love you."

"Ahhh! I love you too da jie! You're the best!" And she threw her arms round again to hug the patient who was seriously doing her best not to cry out in agonizing pain.

I was saved by the doctor and nurse who came to check on me. What a relief (They gave in to my request for stronger painkillers, such wonderful people). After which, I now had to deal with the more (important) immediate situation with the other beings in the hospital room we were all in. The others wanted some answers and it looks like I have to be as honest as I deem I should be.

"These two are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. That one over there is Pakun. And I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way."

I politely nodded. The people seemed to be conversing in Japanese. Though I do have the language under my belt, it isn't counted as an accomplishment of mine. Nonetheless, I know enough to get by, I think.

"I'm Rayn and this one here is Genious."

"Oh they know me already da jie. So don't need to introduce again. We have been talking lots while you were out."

"How nice to know that you have been gossiping behind my back."

"Well, I can't be sitting here all day and watching a concussed person. It's boring."

Right. Some patience she has.

Suddenly the dog jumped and landed on the bed. Walking over, he finally sat on my stomach and sniffed. Curious thing, I was wondering what a dressed up dog with a metal thing and vest was doing in a world like this one. The breed looked strange but the fact was immediately taken over when he decided to talk. Yes, you heard me. The thing spoke.

"I do not pick up any particular chakra ability from her. Neither of these girls is really special in anyway. It is strange that Itachi would want anything to do with either."

Curiously I now picked up two front legs of dog. Dog got annoyed and drew a long face. Patient ignored and continued to examine why this dog can talk. Patient opens jaw by pressing on pressure points on the body and examines throat. Dog grew more irritated while patient got more confused.

"What sort of prosthetic is this? I can't seem to find any wiring of sort. Is there some chip in this thing?" I asked. I was just so fascinated with the talking dog. Especially one with a smart mouth and that looked so damn real compared to the robotic models I have been seeing. If he is of artificial intelligence, he is some work of art!

"Watch it lady. I'm the real thing. No funny stuff. 100 percent authentic."

I eyed dog who eyed me. Ok, I will take him to be real. No computer is that smart.

I turned to look at the one called Kakashi, who I assume is the highest ranking one.

"You have some questions."

"And you have some of the answers."

I nodded. Genious eyes switched mode for a split second when she looked at me. It would seem that she hasn't told everything.

"It's pretty easy to tell that you don't belong from around here. Saying that you are from another world as Gen-chan has said, the picture as why the both of you were brought here by Itachi is not logical at all. Is there something in your history that you would like to elaborate?"

I looked at the only visible eye (the eye one was covered again). Shutting mine for a single few seconds, I let the hazy imagery painted by the orphanage sisters run by me again.

"I do not know my own history enough to provide you with more clues. I am an orphan after all. My sole record states that my mother was of Eurasian descent, aged 25 and died 18th Feb 2030 A.D. which also happens to be my birth date."

Suddenly the kids, dog and older guy eyes all popped wide open. A pause reigned for some time as they registered in their brain the timeline I am naming.

"2030 A.D.?"

I nodded.

"Ok. Right." He cleared his throat and folded the book back into his pouch before continuing.

"What about your father?"

"No details."

Save for the fact that I most likely gotten the lanky figure and grey hue eyes from my father. The rest of the features, the sisters said that most likely belonged to mother. They say we share the same dark locks that fall shoulder length and the oval-shaped face. They didn't take a picture of her as it appeared to be a wish of hers to remain anonymous. They say that she feels that she was failing me, bringing me into this world only to abandon mere hours after. But she was proud; the sisters said she went with a smile. Her ray of hope made her smile in the dampen spirits of the rain.

"Hmm all right. What about your 'little' sword there?" He pointed at my shiny thing that sat on the table next to me.

"What about it?"

"Where did it come from?"

"From an old friend. It was a gift." Oh he was old all right. Ninety-eight years old to be exact.

"A gift?"

"Look, just think of me as some substitute caretaker for it until I find the next person who will inherit it, all right?"

I smiled. It somehow annoyed me time and again that I don't look like I am capable or worthy or ought to be given such an antique. I didn't ask for it. I'm just doing it as a favour to someone whom I have come to respect.

He spied the annoyance and left it at that. Following that was the short explanation of how this world works and the terms chakra and some other fanciful stuff which I shan't elaborate. Genious had worked out with them her history. She was found by some folks who placed her in the orphanage. Her prior history is hazy because the dense one can't remember anything. Every time she tried, she would end up driving the rest of us nuts because the process drains her and gives her (and us) a massive headache.

They soon left us with the pink-hair one easing some of the headache by using her chakra to loosen the muscles at the temples before she went. Genious came and sat on my bed.

"What should we do da jie?"

"We shouldn't be hanging around in one place. That Itachi one is bound to come back for either of who he is looking for."

She nodded. And then she suddenly turned dreamy. Sighing, she looked out the window. Oh, tell me it isn't so!

"No! You damn hell better be not in love with that psycho!"

"Oh but he is so hot! Those eyes……. That physique……."

"What physique! He was wearing a bloody cape! What were you seeing?"

She grinned. I don't like that grin.

"No. We are not sticking around for him to come and skin us alive. I do not intend to face his friend either. No intention of turning into shaved human ham sandwich. No and I mean it."

"Oh come on, maybe it's because he fell for me on first sight-"

"Via some really sophisticated machine that allows him to see into other worlds?"

My eyes were rolling to the extent that they were starting to hurt.

"Oh don't spoil it for me. I haven't dated for a long time."

I slapped my forehead. Instead of trying to introduce some logic into her brain, I chose to lie back into the soft pillows for some rest. Shutting my eyes, I allowed the muscles to relax and wait for the medication to take effect. A figure shifts to lie next to me (by pushing me to the side and settling herself into the tight spot) and rested her head on my shoulders.

"Da jie."

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad that you're alive."

"Well, I don't die that easily."

"I hadn't been sleeping well for the past three days. Being in a foreign place and without my 'baby'."

"Oh grow up girl; you should start getting used to sleeping without your little boaster. You're 22 not 2. That pillow ought to go."

"NO! If you or anyone touches it, I swear I will make your life a living hell!" She protested fiercely in defence of the pillow that has followed her from the orphanage days.

"Ok. Ok. So how did you cope?" Man, is she touchy.

"Erm……"

"……………"

"I've been sleeping next to you with my head on your shoulder…."

"That's fine. And?" I get the feeling I don't want to hear this. The girl was wearing a really guilty look on her face. She breathed.

"I kind of drooled on you. Sorry!"

"Oh crap! You what! That is utterly disgusting! Argh!" I frantically pressed for the nurses for a change of clothes before (painfully) jumping off the bed for the bathroom for a good shower, muttering curses all the way.

* * *

Some days later, a meeting was set up with the Kazekage of Hidden Sand whose place we have been lodging in. After some initial introductions, a discussion soon followed smoothly. As we spoke, I was struck by how young these people were. I mean, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro couldn't have been older than sixteen! This world is strange. Then again, they found our world strange. 

"So what are your plans from here?" Gaara asked.

"To go back to our own world. It's obvious that we don't belong here. Meanwhile, we will not intrude on your hospitality any longer. We will keep ourselves on the move while we figure out a way home."

Home. A relative concept to which, I sometimes wonder about too much when I am alone at the different camps. Home for now is the comfort pad where Ruby, Cali, Genious and I have been lodging for the past few years. The thing is, eventually, someone will fall in love. Someone will move. Our way of living is not forever and we will part ways to walk our own lives.

"I see."

The young boy pondered. Rather quiet boy he is.

"It's dangerous to be wandering around foreign terrain on your own, especially if you are targeted by Akatsuki."

"I am aware but it can't be helped. It beats sitting in one place like still targets and endangering innocent lives of a village that has no ties with us."

'Well, if you wish, you may follow us to Hidden Leaf. At least we can provide some protection for a while."

"Yeah! You should come with us! With us around, you'll be safe!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

It was a tempting offer. After all, I am shit-ass at combat and in a world of ninjas (I still pinch myself and wonder if I am dreaming); we could use all the help we can get. Genious eyed me.

Are you thinking what I am thinking girl? Nah, I don't think we are on the same frequency.

"All right. Thank you Kakashi-san" I said.

"Your welcome."

I swore I saw a smile lurking beneath the mask. Anyway, we were off and it took about another three days to get to Hidden Leaf Village. From unending Sahara-like picturesque scenery, we soon reached a sight I never thought I'll ever see. The route leading to the village was flanked by luscious greenery.

It was gorgeous.

Walking through the forest, I was suddenly thinking of Ruby and Cali. I'm sure they would know how to appreciate this better.

"Da jie. What are you thinking?"

"Ruby and Cali. What they'll give to be able to see all this greenery."

Suddenly the girl grew sad. Oh darn it, I should have known better than to step on the home sick button.

"I miss them da jie. What do you think they're doing?"

"Missing us. My unit would have probably listed me as MIA already and your boss would have called them long ago."

And the girl sobbed.

Sigh. Hugging her, I let her cry out her insecurities and fears. The rest stopped in their tracks. Puzzled, they hand-signalled to ask if everything's all right. I nodded quietly and asked for a time-out. They relented and went to rest under the shade of a tree.

It was not too long ago when she cried upon my shoulder because some ass-bully was going to shred her 'baby' to bits. Well, to cut the story short. The guy got his ass whipped. Nope. I didn't do it, was too busy comforting poor Genious. Yup, it was our pint-sized Cali. She showed him how to fight. I pitied the poor fellow after that, I mean, she literary reconstructed his facials. Ouch.

"Sniff. Sniff. Chokes."

The poor girl was hiccupping on my shoulders. And my legs were starting to ache a bit from standing upright for so long. Sigh. But it didn't take too long before she got out of it and we were able to continue our journey.

Sigh. Sigh. My clean uniform was now stained with tears and mucus. Argh. Ah well, beats blood and pus anytime.

I looked front at the teachers and his growing students. They were a jolly bunch. Naruto was the hyper loud one that rivals Genious' auditory volume and it's not surprising that they have gotten to become good friends. Sakura is one talented medic. I pale in comparison to the 15 year old in terms of skill. Ah, what a loser I am. She's nice and rather helpful but something tells me that she's got an underlying temper. Hmmm……. Anyway, Hatake Kakashi. What can I say? I found out that the book was of dubious content (thanks to Naruto), that he is a cover-up freak and was perpetually late for everything possible while giving the lamest excuses ever! Though, he's good at combat which is the only reason why it would be wiser to stick around with these three (the dog vanished as the summoning period ended). Nice people for the most part.

Soon we came upon the village which was condoned off by wooden fortress for security. Once we were cleared by the security at the gates, we stepped into a community of life. It's amazing to be watching people walking out in plain daylight and interacting. The grounds were paved with activities and were clean! There were colours and so much movement and just life. Something almost not possible in our world. Our time. As my feet tread the grounds, the feeling of walking on dry clean ground brought a stab of envy in me. These people were so lucky! Such fortune to be able to live such a lifestyle! So different from the murky-muted grounds that were constantly water-logged from the random rain that rarely stops and were tainted with the blood of people – men, women and children alike. All the innocent pawns sacrificed in our war-stricken world of power-struggle and greed. I felt tears gathered at the edges but wiped them away fast before anyone saw. If only, peace could come and we could stop the fighting and destruction. If only…….

"Rayn-chan! Are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Just tired that's all." Before I offered a little assuring smile to her. She took it and continued to point out some parts of Hidden Village.

We soon reached the administrative building. Walking along winding paths, we came to an office where a group came out of. A group that was similar to arrangements like Kakashi's. They greeted each other before proceeding to head in.

The hall was a large space of Japanese architecture with lots of parquet and other wooden furniture. There sat a woman in her twenties and another guy with a long scar that ran across his nose. Kakashi introduced them to be the Hokage Tsunade and Umino Iruka. Our situation was soon explained but she carried no good news that we wanted to hear.

"Unfortunately I have not heard of a jutsu that would help to transport you back to your world, but you are welcomed to stay in the meanwhile."

I gracious thanked her, only to raise my head to find Genious staring too intently. I nudged her.

"Eh. Stop staring, its rude." I said.

With a screwed up expression on her face, she said (in her usual rather loud voice),

"Wah, she sure has large breasts. Man, though the one that should be doing the plastic surgery is the one next to her. That scar is so unflattering."

Oh shitty shite. Girl, you should have shut your mouth. Sigh. And I thought I could at least sleep on a proper bed for tonight. Damn it.

The rest of the room grew uncomfortably silent. Their jaws hung on their hinges. I mentally thought of pretty pictures in preparation to block out the onslaught that was about to come in five….four….three….two….one

"What the heck! No one has ever made fun of this scar! Who the heck are you to come barging in and point it out to be some detestable thing!"

The guy was steaming up and was red probably from the fact that his blood was boiling. The woman just stared. She didn't look too angry, which is a good thing since it meant that we might be able to stay for at least one night.

"What? I am offering some beauty advice here! You should listen to me! You would be so much better looking if you got it removed!"

"Speak for yourself! Go look in the mirror before you say anything about anyone!"

Woa. This is getting too intense. I walked over and as they argued, I prepared. Flexing my fingers, I mentally took note of the various acupuncture points on Genious neck. In the midst of their arguments about beauty versus moral, I struck three points near the neck and around the ear to temporarily disable her vocal cords. Ahh, peace at last. Who said that Old Man only taught me how to handle the sword?

Genious looked quite upset with me while Iruka was being calmed down by Tsunade. Naruto told me later that night that no one has ever gotten him worked up quite like Genious did. No one and he being an academy teacher was one of the most patient one around here.

As for me, I was just plain tired. Too tired. And on that note, apologised (much to the protest on Genious' pride) to everyone and followed Kakashi's lead to head to the arranged lodgings to rest. I'll put up with her complains once I napped enough. For now, sleep ruled.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone,_

_Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Am really tired. Need sleep. _

_Nights,_

_Arte_

_Ps. Sorry about my mistake, I just realised that I put Rayn's birth year as 2025 AD which made no sense at all. It has been changed. Sorry about it! _


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

They are still at it.

To be more specific, Genious and Iruka are still engaged in their little petty game of pride and witty repartee. Every time, it's the same thing.

The stage sequence goes as follow:

1. They meet.

2. One comments on something.

3. The other offers differing view.

4. Then the fight starts. And it usually ends up with needing many others to restrain them from murdering each other.

Sigh. Frankly I can't be bothered. Usually by the second stage, you'll find me walking in the opposite direction in the most discreet fashion as possible. To get involved is suicidal. Especially when you are asked to pick a side. Once bitten, twice shy. I've learnt my lesson already!

Anyway, I had a chanced meeting with the Hokage again on another occasion to which, against the pros and cons, I decided that it was wiser to be just hanging around Konoha longer as being foreigners to their lands puts us at a greater disadvantage. Fine, I'm good as long as I have a roof over my head and 5 meals (Yes, I'm a glutton so sue me). Of course, nothing works for free so we both had to take on jobs. I helped out at the administration building and Genious got the teaching aid job to assist Iruka! Ha-ha! Life is a mystery indeed. Ha!

Genious quite enjoys her time with the kids. Somewhat. She likes kids; you know playing with them but erm, not the regular stuff like marking their homework and breaking up fights during break. If you ask me, I think she spends more time arguing with Iruka more than she actually does any work! Some role models they are. Shrugs.

As for me? Not too bad actually. My days as the filing monkey goes slow but steady. I did have an initial heart attack when Tsunade showed into the archives. She pulled the doors open, blew a puff of air into the shelves, that stimulated a dust storm that set off a sneezing rampage. And then I was told that my task requires me to take all the scrolls out and had them packed neatly into lovely cartons for storage again. By the way, the damn space stretched almost three-quarters of a regular administrative floor! That would keep me occupied for a while. Usually after the day ends, I would take off to head off to a nice spot near the forest where they train the kids. There's a nice place where a memorial stone stands. I like to roam over to somewhere near there and lie on the soft grass and just watch as the sunlight fade into the golden hue of twilight and finally, to the smudged charcoal picture of the night. It's just so peaceful here. I like to close my eyes and imagine that I am in heaven because this seriously is like a dream. Normal life in peaceful circumstances. I wouldn't mind sticking a while longer even, just to savour the quiet life of a community. The silence of a place, for once, doesn't make you associate it with ghostly, dead emptiness.

For once, the world seems liveable again.

And for this evening, it would seem that I have company. I spied from the corners of my eye Kakashi who had emerged from one of shrubs. He looked surprised and came over to join me.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was all right. Didn't swallow too much dust today."

And he laughed as he took out his infamous book.

"Healthy literature indeed." I said as I stretched on the grass.

"Each to his own joys in life."

I didn't answer. I merely lay there enjoying the clean cool breeze that came by. The sky's now like that Dali painting with the melting clocks, hmm, can't remember what Genious said the name was. Anyway it was like a lovely cerulean that slowly fades from a sandy gold-red hue.

What a pretty sight.

"What is life like back there?" A voice came through my thoughts.

"Hmmm…. You mean back in my world?"

He nodded.

"Bleak. Lifeless. Dreary. It's a place of forsaken dreams and transient moments of happiness in the little things. Death lingers in every corner because of the ongoing wars. It's scary to be alone there. The streets are ghostly deserted. And the ground is basically a graveyard. But there are good times too. Ruby, Cali and Old man and petite lady are the best things we've got. So long as we have each other, it's all good."

"Hmmm."

"Such a negative image isn't it?"

"Very."

"It's the better one already."

I smiled. There was no need to elaborate on everything.

"Do you feel lonely then?"

"Eh? Lonely?"

Hmmm. This I had to think a bit.

"Well I guess it hits me when I am out-stationed in the various camps and away from familiar settings. But otherwise, how can you be lonely when there are so many people around you who care about you so much? There are always the finer things in life."

He peered from the top of his book and I smiled.

I believed. As I had told Cali before, I want to believe that there are the good things in life to look forward to.

I looked to peer at the fading light and the rising moon that was shifting its way up into the darken skies.

This moment was one of them.

* * *

"Da jie! That Iruka irks me so much! Argh!"

"And what was the motion today?" I said absentmindedly as I sat on the rooftop of the place we stayed. We were on the top floor so it was easy to climb up to sit there for star-gazing.

"The importance of contingency in belting out punishments."

Hrm. Right.

"I said that –"

Blah. Blah. Blah. My mind is on auto-pilot. It does not register what she is saying. Besides, at the certain points, as long as I continue to acknowledge her with a 'uh-huh' or a 'I see' is good enough. She just wants to have a proper person to bitch with. Once she's done, it's done. Roughly.

**And some 20 minutes later…………..**

"……………And I'm telling you, the man's so stubborn! Punishing them for every single little mistake is pointless unless you address the source of the problem."

"Uh-huh."

"You're not listening are you?"

Darn it. Looks like I have to be a bit more active now. Sigh.

"Just finish it. Did he understand your intention?'

"NO!"

"Ok. So he doesn't get it. Too bad for him. Besides, why are you getting so worked up over small little things anyway?"

I eyed her.

"It's the little things that get me worked up. I don't get upset over the big issues. It's the small ones."

"Because he doesn't let you win."

She then began to sulk.

"Interesting that only he could get you so worked up."

"What? What are you trying to get at?"

"There's an old wife's saying: The one you bicker with the most, is the one you'll end up marrying!"

Man. Her reaction was classic. Her eyes widened. Her jaws dropped. And there was the amazing 30 second silence before the explosion.

"WHAT! As if! I'll never pick him even if he's the last guy on this face of the world!"

I couldn't stop laughing. It's just so fun to get her worked up. I mean its Ruby's hobby to just poke at her for fun. An example would be that maybe she'll suggest going out for some food and he'll say he's tired and doesn't want to. A few minutes later when she gets comfortable in her spot on the couch, he'll just suddenly get up, grab the keys to the car and say "Ok! Let's go for some food!" And that would enough to annoy the shit out of her because she'll start whining about the fact that she's too lazy to move. It doesn't work on him because what typically follows is one noisy Genious would be dragged physically out of the door by Ruby.

"You know, he isn't a bad guy. His looks aren't that bad. Rather cute with a boyish grin."

"NO!"

I eyed her.

"Ok. So he's not that bad. But he's not as good looking as my Itachi!"

I almost slipped off the roof when I heard that.

I cleared my throat before continuing.

"He's good with kids."

"Itachi's kids would be just as dashing."

She's in La-la land. Her eyes are shiny and not focused on anything.

"Would you cut it out? Itachi and shark slayer are not on my list on people I would like to meet."

Ok. Forget it. She's got that grinning idiot look plastered on her face now.

Itachi this. Itachi that. Dreamy sigh followed by staring into random points in space before the movement into La-la land. She is like this high school girl who is wandering through her days of crushing on someone. Sheesh.

"ITACHI!"

"Yes, yes, your Itachi." I randomly spoke at the top of my head.

Until I noticed the fellow himself who was standing on top of a pole! Before I could even move from the roof, he and the other shark one moved in front of us. In an amazing speed, I still cannot comprehend to be humanly possible.

"Just come along nicely and no one gets hurt." The Shark one spoke.

I stood defensively in front of Genious.

"Acting the big sister part again? Well it doesn't matter. You are no match for us at all."

I smiled.

Shutting my eyes, my hand stretched out to call out for the sword. I sense their shock when the sword indeed made its way to my hand from the apartment.

I sense your shock too, readers. At this point, I should apologise to all of you. After all, there is a side story linked to this.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Like you, I was wondering what the big deal about needing to be so protective over a piece of metal was. I mean it's just a physical object without any salient importance.

After so many bloody months of getting constantly yelled and discouragingly whacked left-right-centre for mistakes in techniques and style, Old man decided to have a sit down with me.

We sat at the backyard on a winter's eve. Still freezing air clouded the place. It was as though time stood still for this moment to be remembered always. To become a photograph forever imprinted in my album memory.

He served green tea. And I remember appreciating its bitter-sweetness, whilst trying to cool down from a training session just minutes before.

"There is something I ought to tell you."

"An apology? I absolutely accept!"

And he threw a peanut at my face.

Ouch.

"All right. Just kidding." I said as I rubbed the sore part between the eyebrows he managed to hit accurately.

"This sword is my family's heirloom for many generations. It is typically passed from father to first-born, regardless of gender. The sword is not a dead thing. It has mystical properties-'

I spewed tea from my mouth. You see, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be scared but I did not intent to spew it at him!

He looked pissed.

Oops.

After some verbal abuse from him, he continued.

"Basically, you only get to keep sword if sword decides to choose you as its new master."

My eyes rolled. What is this?

"It will decide if it will have me?"

Right.

"So even after going through hell training with you, I might not get to keep the sword because it in the end will decide whether it is going to go with me?"

You have got to be kidding me. Never mind. I will go with this.

"The sword has an old spirit. It was made many centuries before and my family was presented it as a gift for a favour we did for a ruler. It has generally accepted most of the family members because of the blood pact."

"Blood pact?"

You have got to be shitting me! I ain't going to do no blood bonding thingy.

"Yes. Blood is the key."

"No way!"

"You do test!"

"NO!"

And after some 'gentle persuasion' involving getting thrashed most unmercifully by Old man bare-handed. I had to relent. Being trapped face-down with my arm about to be twisted off persuades me good any time.

So petite lady came bearing the box with the sword inside (we've been training with wooden substitutes to this day). Old sitting pretty cross-legged, place the thing in front of him. nostalgia fills him. He lovingly ran his hand over the top of the lacquer box. My heart actually goes out for him. I mean, to think that things would come down to the point when it has to be passed to an outsider because of circumstance beyond your control is a sad thought.

He opened it.

There nestled protectively sat the thing with its sheath in a bed of red silk.

He lifted it and moved the box aside.

He unsheathed it. Admired it some more before he asked for my hand.

At this point, I should mention that I was bloody nervous. I mean, he looked as if he was about to cut off a finger! Or fingers!

Swallowing hard, I pass my right hand, face-up as requested.

The sharp side dangled above my palm. My face was struggled to maintain poker face. He sliced the thumb.

Crimson liquid flowed, encouraged by some squeezing of the thumb on his part. Finally, he smeared it along the length of the blade.

"Now we sit and wait." He said after releasing my hand.

At first nothing happened.

Waiting.

Still waiting.

Then, the most freaky thing happened. Slowly, the blood got absorbed. Yes, you heard me. The thing is alive! It absorbed my blood!

Yeesh!

And I passed out most unceremoniously.

Anyway, when I awoke a while later on a couch, Old man and petite woman congratulated me.

I was the new master to the sword named Ryuuji.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

So yeah, I have a special relation to the thing. By the pact, I had an obligation to protect it and by that, I am granted a good homing sword that I will never lose.

Itachi and Shark one eyed me.

"So it seems we've found our target."

I merely smirked.

"Kisame. You can handle this one. Don't get her beat up too much." Itachi said.

Genious, at this point, froze. My bad, this is the first time I would reveal this pact with anyone else, even with my family. I mean, how does one tell of such things? It's not your average causal conversation topic at the dinner table.

We fought.

By the way, I'm still not good at fighting but I can put up with a decent fight if I want to. I was doing good until I got flung 4 floors down from the roof.

SHIT!

But I was saved. A familiar silver-haired jounin caught me. Grounded, he set me down before he faced the other two.

"Kakashi, stay out of our way." Itachi said as he held onto Genious.

"You two should get out of the way!"

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai soon appeared.

A struggle followed suit. Amidst it, I managed to snake my way to grab Genious to safety. After pulling her away, I felt a hand grab me hard.

Shark one.

Swinging from the right I managed to fend off the heavy apparatus of his. It now stood inches away from my face!

I struggled.

"_You still haven't tapped into the sword's potential." _I could hear Old man's voice. _"Strength comes from within and only you can bring it out."_

Argh. Riddles. I just hate them.

Calming my breathing, I focused.

No luck.

I got whacked anyway.

But the good thing was that more reinforcements came. Ibiki, the sadist came with some Anbu support and the two intruders took the clue not to mess about and were forced to leave.

Situation settled.

Now we have another matter at hand. After being attended to for our minor injuries, Genious and I were taken to a meeting room where Tsunade presided over the meeting that also had the village council as well as important key figures that aided tonight participating.

"I believer you have something to say?" She asked.

Sigh.

"Why did you not say that you are the one that they are looking for?"

It's a misunderstanding.

"You have jeopardised the lives of Konoha's villagers! From now on, you will have Anbu escort everywhere you go."

I stepped forth.

Much to shock of the rest of them in the room, especially Genious. She knows that I hate public speaking. I have stage fright. I hate people scrutinising me in public.

"If not too much to ask, may I seek audience with you in private? It won't take long."

She raised an eyebrow but granted me the audience to which we exited the room to an adjoined one. My head hung low.

Sigh. Sigh. It looks like the cat's out of the bag.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone! _

_Filing monkey idea is credited to Khaine. And thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! It's late. I should sleep._

_Nights,_

_Arte _


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Da jie. Must we do this?"

A rather uncertain Genious eyed me as we stood in Konoha's arena - a large complex of natural grounds and high walls that encloses the people within for speculative sports. It said that their Chuunin final exams also held here. Tsunade, alongside with Jiraiya and some people from the councils were here. Other spectators today also included guests from the Hyuuga clan and a few Anbus and jounins. It has been three months since the last attack from Itachi and Shark one.

"It's the condition that Tsunade-sama set for us should we want to stay. You'd three months to prepare and so here's our test."

I said calmly. I was rather tired honestly. While Genious had gone under the care of Hyuuga Hiashi and Jiraiya for preparatory training, I went out to train on my own in the forest sanctuary that was near the village. And honestly, I am sad to say that I have never worked harder in my life than I did for the last three months. Old man would have so proud of me.

"You've lost weight."

I offered a smile.

"And you've put on some. Iruka must have taken care of you well."

She flushed slightly.

You see, readers, today we were to fight each other. It was by Tsunade suggestion to prove to her that we were worth keeping in the village. Somehow, we had to show that we could fight and protect this village. And so, we had gathered here after three months, to fight to other's fancy, till the last person is left standing.

"You know the rules. Anyway goes. Winner is decided when either the other falls or is deemed unable to continue by me. Got it?"

Genma, a guy with an oral-fixated habit of always chewing on a senbon was our empire today.

Today, for the first time, I will fight family.

Genious stood wearing a simple net inner attire and outer blue shirt and spilt skirt, the look in her eyes was hoping that I would call the whole thing off. I, wearing a typical black wrap outer garment with tights, merely shook my head.

Not today girl. Today, I need you to fight me.

We nodded and he allowed us to begin as and when we feel fit.

"Genious."

"Hmmm?"

"If you want to win, you have to have the tenacity to kill me."

"What? But why? It's just a friendly. You know, for show!"

"This is life or death. One of us may die here."

"Why are you so weird? I haven't seen you for three months and suddenly, you have gone all serious!"

'I want to stay. I don't wish to go back there. So if necessary, I'll kill you."

She became flustered.

"Stop kidding! Enough with the jokes-"

And I swiped my Katana at her. The stroke was enough to cut part of her left sleeve off. The cloth fell quietly to the ground with a soft thud. The skin then slowly split at where the steel barely touched, a gentle slow flow of blood began to drip down her arm. The girl was stunned.

"I am serious about this. I will kill you if necessary."

She teared.

"Who are you? You're not my da jie! My da jie loves me very much and will never do such a thing!"

I said nothing and let her continue.

"Why do me want me dead!"

"Then I can have Iruka to myself."

"What?"

"You heard me. I like him. Quite a bit actually."

I said quietly but already I could sense that the subject of our conversation was starting to freak out big time. He leaned over the ledge above and his eyes widened big time. He couldn't believe his ears! This got the crowd going.

"Let's fight."

And I swiped my Katana downwards at her again.

The steel blade landed in the ground partially buried. The disturbed sand flew up to cloud vision for but few seconds. Genious had finally started to react and dodged the attack at the last minute.

I smiled. Not pleasantly.

And she came.

Kunai in hand, she attempted close combat. Left. Right. She was swiping the sharp edge aimlessly at my face and neck in reckless anger, and watching frustratingly as I dodged them rather effortlessly. I did say I worked hard for the past three months.

And ooh, open opportunity!

To which, I kicked rather forcefully at her abdomen. The force sent her skidding backwards a few metres. She cradled her sore tummy as she looked confused and angrily at me. Tears abound and mouth in twisted disappointment.

Her face openly read: Why are you doing this?

I shut my eyes and circle around in record speed. Hey, I did not put up with weights training if my speed didn't improve at all. I have to thank Lee for that tip, though I refused to take his weights! Nuts! They weighed like tonnes! I'll probably sink into the core of the earth before I took even a step!

From behind, I stooped and unmercifully used my leg and kicked the behind of her knees. Forcing her to kneel on the ground and tear more.

"I am telling you one more time. You have to want to kill me if you want to live."

She didn't move.

"Humph. Such a sad baby. Do you really feel so sorry for yourself? I don't. I always had pity for you. Ruby and I laughed a lot about how you give up so easily!"

Ahh. Finally, a real reaction.

She had moved and scorched my face with cuts.

"Enough! Stop it! You are a bitch! Bitch!"

And suddenly, the fight got serious. Her punches became more accurate and were more forceful. The pace picked up and we were moving around to use the arena more. My, she has grown. From one girl who didn't know how to fight except to plant chicken scratches on faces to someone who was showing shurikens at me and using that kunai of hers with more confidence.

But still not enough.

I have to push harder.

And suddenly, when I could have dodged from a swipe of the kunai, I didn't. Instead, I braced myself for the cold metal's contact that went through my skin and dug slightly into my flesh. Fresh hot crimson liquid began to flow readily down my arm.

She stepped back. Uncertainty crawled back into her eyes.

"Da jie-"

"Don't feel sorry. After all, you did me a favour."

I said from under the loose fringe of hair that curtained my face from view.

"_Strength comes from within and only you can bring it out."_

That was what Old man had said. I find it ironic that I took practically four years to figure out how to use the sword.

Four years is a damn long time. I must be pretty stupid as they say to have taken so long.

"_Blood is the key."_

I smiled. How was I supposed to know that the answer was that simple?

My right arm hung and the blood followed the curved surfaces of my muscle definitions and starting dripping its life force onto a lifeless cold blade.

It hurt but nothing like the guilt that lurks inside me.

Genious' eyes widened. The blade was absorbing, drinking almost the crimson liquid that had dripped down from my arm. What was happening, my friends, was the activation of the sword's potential. Blood is the key to the old sword's spirit.

A reddish glow emitted from it. It was awake.

"Prepare to die."

And I moved. With murderous intent, I swiped the long blade at her. She avoid most successfully, until she realised that the edge has now extended to the part where the edge glowed, thereby grazing her body left, right and centre.

Jumping back, I released one good swing from my inner left side and the blade followed a perfect arc outwards as I landed in the crane position – one knee bent and arms forming a straight line from one hand to the other.

The audience drew a breath.

The reddish arc moved outwards and grew larger; it scourged the earth and everything that stood in its path. Basically, physical imprint left behind is like what it would if you took a curved knife and roughly ran in the ground and onto the walls that met the ground perpendicularly.

Genious jaws dropped.

I offered no comfort and then I started sending many more of such destructive swipes at her in all directions. And at the end of it, the place was pretty much destroyed. It looked like as if a large cat had used the arena for scratching post. The lone tree that was there was gone too.

Genious was panting. She had managed to escape from the main destructive action of the attacks but still the residual bits did not leave her unscathed. Her clothes were torn and tattered. There are definite cuts on her legs, chest and arms.

She hung her head low.

"Fine! Rather than to let a heartless bitch like you roam this earth and destroy it in all its beauty. I shall put my ass on the line and kill you myself. Such a coward like you shouldn't live! Go to hell!"

And she began to charge at me.

Her eyes changed. I could sense something else had spilt out. Dropping her kunai, she ran bare-handed and raced from across the diameter of the circled space.

I stood there unmoving.

I didn't even move when she finally reached me. I only stood there watching as her hand came up and without blinking, her hand landed flat squarely on my chest, over where the heart was.

Silence.

A tiny trickle of blood came out the edge of my mouth, as shock began to set in her.

"Why didn't you-"

I cut her off when I used my free hand to gently grab her at the wrist.

"Congrats girl. You've won."

And I smiled freely once again.

Genious looked confused. She blinked as I gently loosen her hand from my chest. I turned to Genma who gave the thumbs up. By this time, Tsunade and all had come down from the stands as well.

They were clapping.

"Hokage-sama, it is done." I said as I sheathed the sword to let it hang at my hip.

"Well done. You deserve an award for such a performance. You sure had me fooled for a second!" She said smiling.

"What? What's going on?" Genious was still confused.

"Don't you get it? It was all an act." I said as I wiped the trickle of blood from my mouth.

"Huh?"

I walked over to get a mirror from her pocket and showed her.

She stared.

Her eyes were now totally different from their black-brown usual state. They had sort of faded to a light colour and surrounding the pupils was an outer black ring.

"You're the one whom everyone is after." I said.

"You're the missing link between Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan. Your trait is the evolved bloodline of the Byakugan that has yet to reach the state of the Sharingan." Hiashi said.

"And you couldn't bring it out before because you didn't had sufficient training of your chakra abilities. "

"So you tried to kill me to help me!"

"Essentially, yes." I am an advocator of Old man methods. They work good.

"Ahhh!"

"I didn't mean anything back there." I continued as I made my way to Iruka. Leaning in, I whispered into his ears, "I was also kidding about my feelings about you. You should know who really likes you." And the boyish Chuunin blushed. So cute!

I pulled away and winked. Turning my back towards the crowd, I used a hanky to wipe at my face. Covering my mouth, I finally spit out the blood that had gathered into my mouth. Opening it, I saw that the hanky was almost soaked in dark liquid. Seeing everyone's happy mood, I quickly stuffed it into a pocket.

Of course, it did not go unnoticed.

Tsunade suggested a celebration later tonight at a local inn. She then ordered the two to us to head back to the hospital to be stitched first.

Laughing, I ruffled Genious hair to get her smiling again. And as we walked towards the hospital, I apologised for my psychoticism and sadism in trying to skin her alive. She waved it off.

"It's all good." she said and I got a hug (I had to endure some verbal abuse but I guess I'm forgiven).

* * *

At the hospital, we were moved to different rooms. Tsunade herself personally came treat me. After helping me eased off my outer garments, she proceeded to examine the damage. 

Physically, there wasn't much to treat aside from the cut from the kunai, to which she bandaged lightly. Internally, the damage was another situation altogether.

"That was too close." I said.

"Very. Hiashi-sama did after all teach her the basic taijutsu style of the Hyuuga house. That direct hit to your heart would have been fatal-'

"If she was at full potential, I know."

Oh I know. My chest felt as if it was burning. It hurt shit and I had coughed up more blood earlier when I first got into the room. Shit.

Tsunade place her hand over the heart area where the hit was. I saw the release of chakra from her hand as it passed through my skin, a soothing relief came forth and I finally started to relax.

"Thank you for trusting me, Hokage-sama.'

"It was all your idea anyway. There's no need to thank me."

I smiled. It was sure hard for the plan to follow through. Genious was so damn stubborn but in the end, she relented. Now at least the truth was out.

I breathed.

The warmth from the healing was helping to ease the heaviness on my chest.

"Is this a consequent of being the sword's owner?"

She asked when she finished the process.

"Yeah. It is." I said as I grabbed my clothes.

She was referring to a red tattoo that was spanning from a feather image on my right shoulder. The lines grew from the feather and had its reaches in curls and waves up across my back. It was to symbolise the sword's ownership over me.

"_It goes both ways. You own sword and sword owns you. When you have mastered it, the pattern would be finally complete."_

Old man said that everyone's blood pattern was different. And my resembled more of random vines that streaked across the back of me. I find it quite ugly really. I mean Old man's linear lines were so much cooler. Sigh.

It must be because it doesn't like me.

* * *

Later that night, the lot of us were having a ball of a time drinking ourselves stupid. Tsunade had booked out a place and the sake flowed. Everyone was laughing about something. 

Genious was sitting side by side with Iruka, who never left the space. They are such a cute couple. I feel glad for Genious; she finally knew what had happened. Her piece of history was in place and the picture was complete with a good future for her here in Konoha.

"Yo! Who will take up the challenge to drink with me?" Tsunade yelled to the rowdy crowd.

I raised my hand.

"I'll do it!"

"Yeah! Da jie I support you!'

I seated myself at the table where the jounins had gathered.

"Tsunade's quite a scary drinker. You should reconsider." Shizune advised. Her code for: No drinking for recuperating patients!

"My da jie is quite the drinker too! No guy has ever out-drink her!"

The crowd went ooh.

Tsunade snapped a finger and the table were filled with cups of sake that run a few rows along the length of the table.

I smiled at her.

She had some reservation about letting me drink, but in the spirit of fun, she relented.

And we were sculling.

The cups started to be gradually piled in opposing sides. The sweet liquid slowly seeped down my throat and warmed the body. Against a growing surge of pain that was surfacing, the alcohol was helping to numb the pain receptors, thus making getting through this night a little easier.

………**Some time later**

The crowd was cheering.

You can see by the ridiculous amount of cups that was being piled that the alcohol was starting to take effect. Tsunade was groggy but happy.

"More Sake!

But Shizune stopped her. Tsunade pouted but soon smiled when Jiraiya (the perverted hermit, as Naruto coined) poured her more. He was having a great time flirting.

I continued to sip some more of the hot drink whilst chatting with Genma.

"You're evil. You were even willing to hack off an arm or so to get to your goal!" he commented as he twirled that senbon in between his lips.

"Yeah I'm evil, so bite me."

And he did.

That crazy idiot literally bit at my neck! Damn it! That was definitely going to colour in the morning!

After throwing more insults, I decided to take my leave. Waving off his offer to see me back, I waved byes and winked suggestively at Genious to do something about her relationship with Iruka.

Then with a grinning idiot look on my face, I headed off.

Walking through the streets, my heart fell deep. I was going to miss this place. All the life and all the glory in its simplicity, I was going to miss it all so very much.

I sighed.

"Why don't you step out in the open?"

And the figure who has been trailing behind for a while now appeared. He came walking out with his usual book in hand.

"Stalker!"

"Who, me? I was just minding my business. You're the stalker!"

I laughed as we continued to walk back to my place.

"Good fight. Even for a lousy actress such as yourself." Kakashi commented.

I did a mocked exaggerated bow.

He laughed as he extended a hand. "Come, I'll carry you home."

"Nah. I don't need carrying. I've done well without anyone's help and most certainly, do not need any now."

And I had to trip on a confounded piece of random stone.

He caught me just before my face smacked onto the ground.

I laughed sheepishly.

And so he lent a hand to bring me back to the roof of my place.

After being set down, I happily laid on the roof tiles to bask in the moonlight. Kakashi sat down as well.

"How's your injuries?"

"The cut's small. I don't die easily."

"I meant the blow to the heart."

Oh. I didn't realised he noticed it to be serious.

"It's nothing serious. I'll be fine in no time.' I said quietly. "Thanks for your concern."

"What are your plans then from now on? Are you staying?"

I take a deep breath and shook my head sadly.

"Hiashi-sama has revealed that he has in possession a forbidden scroll that can send me back to my world. I'll go once my injuries have fully recovered."

He held onto my chin and lifted it to an angle.

"Hmmm."

I swiped his hand away. He was staring at lovely 'present' on my neck.

"It's Genma's fault. He actually bit me when I said 'bite me'."

He laughed.

"You look so settled here. Why don't you stay instead?"

"I wish. But I don't belong here. Genious was born here during the war and amidst the confusion was sent to my world for her safety, with all her memories wiped out. But I was really born there. I would eventually have to go back."

He said nothing.

And I said nothing for the rest of the night either. So there we stayed on the roof and waited to watch the sun come up.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ For Vertigenous, for all the help on my experiment (and travelling up to the place with me!). Thanks a bunch! And to everyone else, thanks very much for your reviews! Gottta get that report done now. _

_Cheers!_

_Arte _

_Ps Loveable-M: Thanks so much for your support for "I Know Not"! And glad that you are enjoying this one too:) _


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Life has a way of smacking you in the face and reminding you of the existence of reality. Sometimes they come in nice packaging but for the most part, they don't. Who would have thought that just a week after we were all happily celebrating Genious' real identity that my 'favourite' bunch of guys would come round to collect me after yet another night of wholesome alcohol intoxification. Slowed reflexes only assisted them as they promptly whacked the back of my head good and out cold I went.

I woke up to a damp, stale stench that lingered in my nostrils. Waking up fully, my senses finally confirmed that I was indeed strapped onto a board that was upheld up vertically. I felt like a lab rat that was about to be used for some experiments.

"She's awake." A familiar cold voice spoke in its usual monotonous manner.

"Morning to you too." I said as my eyes squinted against the harsh lighting that was shone in my face.

"It's afternoon."

Damn bugger had to be right on all things, doesn't he?

Ouch!

Another guy in dark cloak had come forth without me noticing and drew some blood. Rather roughly. He shuffled back to his lab table, or rather what i thought it to be and began prep work on it. It would seem that they still thought I was the one that they were looking for. Damn. There's not much time until they find out the truth. There must be a way out of this.

"What do really want the Bloodline for, Itachi-san?" I asked politely.

He considered for a second before those red eyes stared back.

"The Bloodline that you contain is rather volatile for changes. If manipulated under the right circumstances, we would be able to produce a breed of specialised troops that is mainly of advanced visual capabilities."

"I see."

So it was for the purpose of genetic re-structuring and cloning. Somehow the thought of designer post-humaniods set a depressive spiral to go off in me. Back home, there was an infamous case called the Designer Soldier trend that went on for decades. People were obsessed with the thought of creating the perfect being for military purposes. It may have originated from a drive with good intentions but still, I still shudder when I saw pictures of the large vaults of 'humans' floating in liquid. They look human but there was nothing earthly about them. The ones that survived moved robotically. They lacked what the layman called a 'soul' and a conscience. They obeyed orders and killed without mercy. They were subsequently stopped officially but everyone knows that underground research continues.

Goosebumps were raised in me. Itachi noticed but I guess he disregarded it to be nothing more than fear.

I looked around at the vials of coloured chemicals and marvelled at how elaborately stocked this place was. Primitive but still impressive.

Then I spied my sword some distance away, lying atop a table.

Now, I have to devise a plan to get out here before the results came out. Or at least find a way to pass a warning to people of Konoha and Genious especially.

Itachi spied me looking at my sword and coolly delivered the news with those cold red eyes of his.

"It's useless. There are seals on it to prevent it from being of use to you. You can't call it to your hand."

What?

I willed and called to the thing. Nothing. The sword refused to budge. Ah damn it!

Sigh. There goes one part of Plan A. Well, back to the drawing board to start on Plan B.

Instead of devising plans, somehow my mind drifted to Genious. Better that it was me who was here in this place than her. She has everything going for her – new family and new guy. I'm seriously happy for her. She deserves it. After 22 years of being bullied half to death by us and tormented by the uncertainty of her past, she finally found a life of her own. So it's good that the doomed spinster me is the one that is about to be executed when they found out that I'm not the one.

Mentally I smiled sadly. The family is shrinking again. Now there's only going to be Ruby, Cali and me in that house. That is, if I survived this one to make it back to my world in the first place.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"So what happened? You still haven't told me the whole story!" I asked as I lay on the grass on one of the afternoons with Genious beside me. It was a beautiful day of fluffy clouds and blue sky. Very pretty.

"Basically, sparks flew. I guess working in close proximity with him has forced me to see things in a different light. Yeah he's not as good-looking as my Itachi but he has a good heart. He's firm and he cares a lot for his students. Sadly, he still gets bullied."

"Uh-huh."

"There was that one day-"

"Now we're talking!"

She smiled and blushed some.

"Da jie, tell me honestly: Am I ugly?"

"Erm…..hrm…… well, you're not repulsive-"

"Ahh….. so mean to me!"

And we laughed.

'Da jie, to be honest, I never thought I would find someone for me. I mean, come on, compared to Cali, we are not much to look at seriously."

I laughed in agreement.

"So here comes someone who gets on my nerves all the time, just because I was so damn blunt about pointing that scar out-"

"Blunt is an understatement."

"Whatever. Anyway, we bicker day and night whenever we meet. We sulk like kids with a pride problem. And I have to admit that we fight worse than the kids at the academy. It's quite embarrassing. But then I start to notice that he gives in to me. He would let me get the last words and he would always stay behind until I leave before he does. The kids love him and I guess somewhere along the line something grew."

I smiled.

"He's a good guy. You're one lucky girl. Though, the two of you took so damn long to get around your pride!"

"It's his fault! He's the guy! He should do the chasing!"

"What happened to equality amongst the sexes?"

"I still believe in chivalry and honour!"

"Right."

"Are you going to stay here, Xiao G?" (Translates literally to: small G; Rayn's nick for Genious)

Her head dips a little before she turns to face me.

"I don't know. It feels as if I am being asked if I am going to abandon my other life over there with you guys!"

"You were born here. A long distant relative of the Hyuuga clan with an evolved bloodline that is unstable. In the midst of war, at the age of 2, your parents performed a forbidden jutsu to send you over to our world where you were found just outside the orphanage with your memories sealed. Now, you've finally found the missing puzzle pieces to your history plus a potential good future with Iruka. Surely you aren't going to throw all this (I pointed to the peaceful scenery around us) for a grim life with us?"

"But you guys are my family! I fought so hard to build up a life there! We're a team that has gone through thick and thin! Surely you can't ask me to suddenly let go of everything!"

I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.

"There's nothing for you there. Here, at least you'll be safe under everyone's protection. Xiao G, eventually our family will each walk their own way. We'll always have each other of course, but things are not going to same the same always. People are bound to fall in love, ambitions will make us change course and it will not always be the way it is now."

She looked at me, visibly upset. I'm an ass. I always make people upset.

"Think about it, all right? I'll be leaving in a fortnight, for sure."

I got up and started to walk deeper into the forest. At the last point before my shadow would disappear from sight, I turned around.

"I wish for your happiness, and I pray that you will not follow me back. You don't belong there."

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

And about week later, here I am with a grim chance that I might not make it alive from this one. In my heart, I prayed that they won't come after me. But Konoha people are sentimental idiots, they will come.

My chest grew tighter as the one at the table started to have befuddled looks about the blood sample he has.

"Itachi, are you sure you've got the right person?"

Die.

The red eyed one glared at me. I merely looked at him. He looked crossed and was about to draw a sword to decapitate me. The shark one suddenly appeared.

"Woa… hold it. We can use her for trading purposes."

The riled up one stepped down and nodded. Then the shark one came over and grabbed me. Hoisting me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, I was taken out for a little ride.

A few moments later, I found myself in a clearing tied up good with ropes and with my sword lying nearby. Itachi and Shark guy then greeted a group of Konoha people. The idiots, really they shouldn't come.

The group was led by Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. Oh what irony. It reminded me of our first meeting.

"Why don't you release her?" Kakashi said.

"Hand over the bespectacled one and we'll let this one go." Shark one spoke.

Amidst their talk of useless content, I shift my hands to have them rub against the course texture of the hemp rope that they used to restraint me. I rubbed desperately. Suddenly, Genious appeared.

"Da jie!"

"IDIOT! Why did you come!"

"You're my da jie! Of course I'll come to rescue you! I won't let you die!"

If I could I would smack my head onto the ground. Idiot, now she's in danger! Walking to the enemy on a silver platter!

"Why don't you come over then? We'll let her go free if you agree to come with us willingly." Shark one said.

"NO! I FORBID YOU!" I yelled only to be kicked rather hard by Itachi.

Ouch.

I now laid on my back on the course ground. After being dragged up, the two repeated their threat again. Please, there must something I can do before the stupid girl walks into a suicide trap. I tugged at the ropes again.

"We promise not to hurt her anymore if you will walk over nicely-"

And then, the sound of metal slicing flesh came.

Blood was split.

Shark one was pissed. And I was standing next to him, freed and holding onto my sword. Hands bloodied from rubbing against the course ropes. I had managed to break the skin of a blister that was on my hand which got the blood going, which finally broke the spell on the sword, sending it to towards me and cutting Kisame at the same time.

"Da jie!"

I pointed the sword at her before I rested the blade at the nape of my shoulder.

"If you take any more steps closer, or if you let yourself get killed because of me. I'll kill myself."

"Don't be an idiot!" She yelled.

"BAKA!" The pair of 15 years yelled. Hmm I seemed to have forgotten about them.

Pressing the blade into the soft flesh, I could already feel a cut appearing.

"Stop it!" Kakashi yelled as he lifted the cloth over his red eye.

"Then take her away and run!"

The young ones were hesitant but they grabbed onto Genious. She struggled but finally held still when the blood starting flowing more easily. The blade was waking up as the red element gently nudged it alive.

I turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"Blood for blood. I'll show you what I can really do."

And the vision turned red.

* * *

I woke up to sterile sheets and white environment. My body was stiff and the sun was blinding. I shifted my head to find a sleeping Genious sleeping on the chair and Kakashi standing at the window. 

"Well, good afternoon to you." He said.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days. That was unexpected."

"Hmmm."

He was referring to not me fighting but rather the vague memory of a burst of green chakra that engulfed the place and literally detonated the entire surrounding. There was no sign of Itachi and Shark one. Not sure if they are alive or dead.

I looked at Genious, who was starting to drool.

What happened girl? You nearly killed us by that scream of aguish. Good thing I managed to create a shield and the rest ducked. Otherwise, we would be like roast turkey in a spoilt oven of insane temperature. You had passed out by the time the dust settled and so did I soon after.

I got off the bed and covered her with the blanket.

Genious, there seems to some latent power inside of you that is uncontrollable when you are emotionally upset. I'm sorry for upsetting you to that extent. You must be waiting for me to wake up to kill me yourself. Sigh.

I looked at the silver-haired jounin.

"Tell Iruka to take care of her for me, all right?" I said as I made my way towards to the door.

"Ah. Where are you going?"

I raised my eyes to his one eye.

"Home. I've been gone for too long."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_ Hi Everyone!_

_Sorry about the delay. Have been really busy with essays up to my neck. Hope that you like this chapter! And thanks so much for the reviews! _

_Cheers!_

_Arte_

_PS Loveable - M: Ahh I had forgotten to answer your question! Gomene! I set it in the new arc: 2 and a half years after Sasuke left, and I'm not exactly following the main thread of the story. Sort of borrowed the timeline and deviated from there, though I decided to keep Sasuke out of this. Too many characters to keep track off:)  
_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I don't think I will ever forget that day.

Even as I stood in the still of the darkening skies, readying myself to head home, my mind wandered to that day.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

I remembered the sound of blood leaking from the tip of hard metal.

I saw the rush of fury and the chill of excitement that built on the borders of danger as we stood on that barren landscape.

I remembered everything that happened too well.

Naruto and Sakura were doing their best to hold you back as my back turned towards you. I heard you when you yelled. Yelled angry words of fear at the empty gap between us. You raged and cried of abandonment, of memories that were somehow returning. From a locked paradigm of Chinese boxes, your memories were returning. Your memories of your proud, loving father who was always away at work. Whose back you saw more than the face and the accumulated disappointment at the void of absence in the house. What I heard was a voice that had been kept quiet for too long. Not of cheery crap. It was one of growing disappointment - of the house that was mostly empty. Of lives that were slowing paving paths differing from the other and of a quiet echo that lulled the lonely bug out more often than it has been. Genious, you were afraid that you were going to be alone. Again.

So much so that something inside you snapped.

It granted you monster strength.

It built up to a painful pressure point that you could not control.

I was swinging blades with Shark one and avoiding touches from Itachi, thanks to Kakashi. Skills-wise I have improved but it was still below them. The Shark one had strength that was unbeatable and the other, malice. Both experienced and blood thirsty. I flung Red Crescent arcs at them. It carved deep damaged to the landscaped. It amused them much that I had improved but it was fruitless against the sum of two psychos. I was getting battered as we exchanged blows. Scratches bestowed to both guys in black cloaks and bruises for me.

I remembered seeing red that was followed by a flash of bright light. Green if one squinted but mainly white.

It came with a bang.

Your angered voice cried out in pain and decimated the surroundings.

I barely survived it.

Kakashi, who had managed to pull Itachi away from me, ducked to grab the kids.

I shut my eyes to block out the light.

It had hurt to look. And by the time they opened again, the place where I lay was crater-holed and charred. The sand smoked from the intensity when you released your chakra. It had scared me to see you lying there in the aftermath. Luckily to know you had only passed out. Nothing serious happened. It was only then that I felt pain. My hand, which had automatically moved to the spot, lifted to reveal slight burns and cuts that bloodied my clothes. It would seem that even my shield wasn't enough to protect me from the impact of the cracked raw energy of uncontrollable chakra.

Itachi and Shark one couldn't be found. The notion of them being dead was doubtful. How could they have not escaped?

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Rayn-san?"

"Ah yes!" I responded to Tsunade, who was busy preparing to perform the jutsu to send me home. We were standing in the midst of an open courtyard of the academy where Tsunade and Hiashi were preparing what was required. My mind had wandered to the scene a few days ago. Seriously, that was my bad. I mean, if only I had taken a bit more care in keeping an eye out for them and took Tsunade's advice to have Anbu protection. A lot of "If only-s" were going through my head.

Honestly, I really don't want to go. But as time goes, I am getting very attached to the place and its people. It's getting harder to leave. Kakashi asked me to stay. A reasonable decision but surely it can't be that simple. I mean if you are from X dimension, you just can't migrate to Y dimension, right? I believe in the equilibrium theory. There is a balanced order to the way life works. I can't stay if I'm not meant to.

"Are you sure about leaving tonight? Genious-" Tsunade said.

"I have to."

"You make it sound obligatory." Hiashi said.

"I believe that the note that you will helping to pass to her is suffice. If she's here, it's going to be harder for me to go. I'll miss the crapper but life moves on and it'll be easier if I go this way."

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

I nodded. Unsure.

And it started.

Tsunade was starting to write the words in black ink on the ground when suddenly, I got kicked. Hard. The impact was enough to send me flying a metre into the table and crashing the contents onto the floor.

"IDIOT!"

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at the figure that loomed over me.

"I should be asking you that! What do you think you're doing leaving me sleeping in an uncomfortable position at the hospital while you were planning to go home!" Genious yelled forcefully. Tears trickling down her face. "Why are you abandoning me? Don't you love me anymore? You didn't even want to say goodbye to me! Or anyone else!"

"The Hokage was supposed to pass you the note after I left. In any case-"

"I hate it! I hate it when people don't say goodbye. I hate it when people take everything into their own hands and decide for everyone else what's better for everyone! I hate it when people think it's for the best! It's not! It's not the best when your only constant in a foreign place just plans to leave without a proper farewell. It's- it's not fair that you decide everything for me!"

I was stunned. I never knew that she felt that way.

"Papa used to leave the house for work without saying goodbye. Even when they sent me through the void of smoke, he still never said goodbye. Instead, he covered my eyes and murmured weird things to seal my memories. He never once said goodbye ever to me."

So that was why she insisted on everyone saying goodbyes over the phone or when they left the house. I had always wondered at the obsessive compulsive need for all of us to greet when we were home and notice the entire house when we were leaving.

"Am I really so unlovable that everyone wants to leave me?"

I got up from the floor, dusting my pants as I rose up to my full height.

"No. It's precisely because you are so loved that we do things the way they do. Some people are born expressionists. Others are not."

She looked at me as I continued.

"Precisely it's because you're loved that your father did things the way he did. Loving someone is never needing to say you're sorry or any goodbyes. That's because no matter what happens, all the love will never leave you."

"But! You were about to leave forever!"

Ouch. That word smarts. "Forever. Yeah, but I thought you knew me by now that I am not good at such things. Besides, I thought you were pissed with me."

"Yeah! Of course I was! You were deciding to allow yourself to be killed! You were deciding everything for me!"

I smiled. "My bad. I'm sorry."

And she grabbed in a bear-like hug that hurt. But for this once, I didn't mind.

"Da jie...please stay...a little longer? Just a little longer?"

I pulled her away from me. "If I do, it only gets harder for both of us to move on."

"But it's scary to lose the last thing I am familiar with!"

I tried to smile. Damn the tears were coming. "You will never lose everything as long as you hold them in your heart. Ruby, Cali and I will always be with you. All the love is for you to keep." She sniffed harder and held on harder. I was suffocating.

"It will be all right. Iruka will take care of you and so will everyone else here."

"But I haven't said my goodbyes to Cali and Ruby yet? I haven't tendered my resignation at work, closed my bank account and cancelled my health insurance and-"

And she went on and on. It would seem that she was hell bent on me not leaving tonight. Sigh. So as a form of apologies, I treated the Hokage and Hiashi for some drinks. To which, the whole group (including some jounins who were hiding in a corner) adjoined to the Hyuuga estate.

There, the people chatted and the tea and sake poured. Genious kept one arm on Iruka and me on an invisible ball bearing and chains. She absolutely did not tolerate me leaving her side one inch. It was quite a torture really. I attempted once to walk over to Hiashi for a chat until I was given the evil eye from the corner of her face, to which I sat back down quickly and drank tea quietly.

Scary stuff.

My eyes in the midst of boredom, caught onto Kakashi who was busy playing a game with Gai. It would seem that the loser has to run around the village 500 rounds on his hands. And it seemed to be that Gai was losing. That guy is a sad case. Seriously, sometimes you have to feel sorry for the guy.

And I smiled. He has been a good friend for all the time that we have been here. A masked pervert but still, a person of good character for the most part.

Genious noticed and leaned over to me.

"Da jie, can I ask you something honestly?"

"Ah. Go ahead."

"Ok. Are you really stupid or are you really that much a blockhead when comes to guys?"

I felt my right eyebrow rose up automatically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really not notice the amount of attention that Kakashi pays to you?"

I laughed.

"So you think that he has something for me? Are you nuts? How much have you drunk?"

"I'm serious! I have been observing him for a while now and-"

I continued to laugh. This conspiracy theorist tends to think too much. Man, she has too much time up her sleeve.

"Da Jie!" And she began to pout.

"Ha-ha. All right. You can continue the story."

"I really think you don't spend enough time to find some happiness. You know, life moves on. Erich has been gone for some time now. Don't you think you should have gotten over it?"

It was then that I stopped laughing.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Life moves on but I think that you're thinking too much." And I got up.

"Da jie-"

I halted her. "I just need to use the bathroom. I'll be back, all right?"

And I head out of the crowded place to the garden that was just outside. A lovely place which, I hear is maintained by Hinata herself.

The tranquil surroundings helped to ease the unavoidable touch of sadness that came alongside the memories of Erich.

I still miss him to this day.

For a crapper, Genious was exceptionally perceptive when it came to this flaw of mine. Life moves on but somehow I have not learnt to manage the loss of Erich, my first love and my best friend.

I inhaled the cool air that settled within the Hyuuga compound. I needed to settle my emotions before I can go back into the crowded place.

I will never forget the day the news came back.

It was pouring outside when they handed over to me the slip of paper and dog tag that indicated that he was never coming back. My hero from the orphanage and the bum that dragged me into the ranks was not coming back to greet us with that boyish grin of his.

At age 17, I didn't take it well. I didn't deal with it. I just pushed on and pretended that everything was all right.

At 22 years now, I still haven't quite dealt with it well. I still pretended that everything was all right. But it was all a farce. I still haven't gotten over him.

I am still holding onto a past I can't see anymore.

I am a sad case, aren't I?

An idiot that cannot forget the one person who thought me more than the tomboy I am. The person who made me grew out my hair and taught me to laugh at just about everything.

Oh yeah. I'm an idiot all right.

And I laughed with tears gathering a little in my eyes.

"Rayn-san?"

A voice quietly gathered on my right.

Looking away to the left, I quickly wiped the traces away before turning to face Kakashi.

"Hmm? Is Genious looking for me yet? Shush! Don't say that I'm here!"

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax. I'm not here to report you. Besides, she's too busy playing games with Gai inside."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why were you crying?"

"Who? Me? I wasn't crying. Some dirt got in my eye, that's all."

Ooh! That was so lame! What kind of excuse was that!

He considered but didn't pursue it. I was grateful for that.

"Thanks."

He looked at me, puzzled.

"For everything you've done. I realised that I have not exactly thanked you proper for saving my bum on certain occasions."

He smiled. Of course, no one can see it from beneath the mask. It was reflected in his eyes.

"You're welcomed. Besides, I couldn't let you go that soon."

Then I froze for a split second and tried to cover it up.

"Ha-ha! Nah, of course you can't because I still owe you lunch from the last bet isn't it?"

He looked me in the eye.

He wasn't buying the joke.

"Why? Even though you know that I was planning to head home." I said, not daring to look at him straight on in the eye.

"It feels right to have you here. It wouldn't be right if you weren't around anymore. You don't have to be born here to belong here."

Sigh. Why is it he is saying the very thing I want to hear most?

"I like, no I love Konoha but deep down, I know that I still want to return to that place. Even though it's a place of gloom and darkened hopes, it is still my home. And I know that deep inside, I will have to go back sooner or later. I can't change history-"

"You just need to change your heart to open up to new things." He said. "The past is behind and you shouldn't keep wondering back to it."

I couldn't reply.

My wit has failed me.

Why does it feel that he can read me?

Why is it that my sense of logical reasoning sound so childish compared to his threads of emotions?

"Shall we head back?"

He stood offering a hand. Smiling, I deliberately stood up on my own. I was afraid to take that hand. I'm afraid of what will happen if I took that hand.

Is it so wrong to hold my stance of wanting to go back to my world?

Am I wrong?

Why does it feel as if I'm making yet another mistake?

Why am I so bothered by his words?

Why is there this sense of guilt that never seems to leave me?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey everyone! _

_Thanks for putting up with the delay and hope that you guys enjoyed this. Thanks so much for your reviews! You guys are the best! The exams are coming up so hope that you guys will forgive if I can't do an update that soon, I'll try but no promises all right?_

_Cheers!_

_Arte_

_Special thanks:_

_Dragon Man 180_

_KumoKunoichi – cookie?_

_Hurrahhurrah_

_MisSs005_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Life wonders still beyond the hope of attaining mere happiness. The more I stay by this peaceful village of the Leaf, the more I learn about myself and the innate fear of someone noticing the limp in my stride of confidence. My laughter masks not the underlining dark insecurity that bellies the heart within. It frightens me. It sits heavy upon my chest and gets heavier each day as I face the new dawn of day. It is not to say that I am a stranger to stones in the path of life. I mean, since when life is that smooth sailing anyway?

Today was just like the days that passed. There was the usual lovely warm sun that creeps in a gentle revelation that I am still alive. An interesting contrast, considering the fact that I used to work day and night, to the extent that there was a stage when I couldn't tell the time from day or night from inside my tent. All forms of deduction led only to a bloody migraine.

I lay down on my usual spot of grass under the tree that was within the compound of the academy. The swing swung low at the suggestion of the breeze that blew by. It was the weekend and hence, the peace that comes without the kids around. It was also a quieter place to be since no one would be there on weekends. Only lurkers like me.

And hardworking senseis as it seems. I spied Iruka coming out of the academy, with a scroll in his hand. The blur one must have forgotten something from before.

"Enjoying some peace, Rayn-san?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"I was just pondering about some things in life."

"Is there a real world out there, or what we see is but a product of our constructed senses?"

He's joking, right?

"No, I can't be bothered too much about that. Rather, I was wondering how hen-pecked you are going to be when I leave."

He laughed nervously.

I offered a smile and he relaxed some.

"Genious is a loud, tone-deaf, easily irritated by minor things kind of person. But she still is a part of our family."

"Yes, I agree about the tone-deaf part and don't forget that she can't multi-task!"

I laughed.

"Yes! She is so bad at multi-tasking! We're always making fun of her that it's because of that she never talks to us when she is busy doing something else at the same time. She can't answer you!"

We laughed.

"But for all the flaws, she is still one very loveable person." He said.

I sat up and looked at him.

"You're all right." And patted him on the shoulder. "I confer blessings on behalf of the family."

And he smiled. Darn, the scar on his nose added cuteness to his already boyish demeanour. That girl had better treasure this one.

"Rayn-san, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Is there anything going on between you and Kakashi-sensei?"

I choked.

"Erm…. No. At least from the last time I checked with myself."

"Sigh. I thought that perhaps then you would stay here indefinitely and that would polish everything off with a happy ending."

"Ha-ha! Unfortunately, there isn't anything between us. We're…erm…. Friends."

"Sometimes, we need to give the other a chance, as well as a chance for ourselves."

I blinked.

"Don't get me wrong, it's just that maybe something good might come out of it, if chance is permitted."

"Iruka-san?"

"Yes?"

"How much did you bet?"

"Say what? What bet? I didn't mention anything about a bet!"

He looked utterly guilty. It was as good as branding the word on his forehead.

"What are the stakes like?"

"100 to 1 - that there is something going on."

"Here's some and place a bet for me with Tsunade-sama that nothing is going on."

His eyes popped right open as I handed some cash over.

"You're betting on yourself?"

"Why not? Is there a rule against it?"

"But -"

I winked and stretched some before waving goodbye and starting back on a walk to the apartments. With every step, I was trying very hard to suppress a laugh from erupting before I disappeared from Iruka's sight.

Only to bump into a human wall.

"Kakashi-san?"

He looked at me quietly before inviting me to join him for an early dinner. I had wanted to decline, except the growling from within the stomach walls ensured that I couldn't, so I went.

We sat opposite to each other in one of the small eating places.

It felt so weird since this is like the first time since that night that we are talking again.

"How have you been? Wounds all recovered?" He asked.

I replied that I was fine.

I feel like running.

My body is tensed. It's ready for flight, not fight.

"Kakashi…"

He looked up from the food in front of us.

I managed a smile to accompany the following words.

"Can we be just friends?"

He said nothing.

"I understand your feelings but my heart refuses to forget an old face. I wish I could return some affect back to you but I can't. It still hurts and I am not ready. Above it all, I really treasure your company and friendship, so please, let's just be friends."

"Is that what you really feel?"

No.

"Yes"

I am such a liar, good one though most of the time. I truly want to believe in second chances and that life moves on when someone passes on. I do.

"All right." He was expressionless. There was nothing to be read from the eye. The dinner carried one and the night dragged out in full course.

And it seemed all right. We talked and hung out a little while before we headed back. Along the journey, he traded stories about his past as I traded some more. (Nothing more than what you guys know though.)

We finally arrived at the apartment block. It was late and a little chilly. By now, it had gotten very awkward as we stood there without saying a word.

It was uncomfortable.

Kakashi is really quite a catch, I mused as I stood there checking out his profile. Aside from the pervert bit and that thing about never taking the mask off, he was relatively a good catch for any girl. Someday, when I turn back time I am so going to regret ever saying that we should remain friends. Period. But for now, it's fine because it'll be easier to go if I don't get emotionally tied down.

"I'll get going. You have a goodnight. Ja!" And he was about to go 'poof', when my body moved in rebellious fashion against the executive functions of my brain. And the next thing I knew I was hugging him.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered.

And then I made the fastest disappearing act from view and ran into the complex. Ahh! What just happened?

I came to my apartment door only to find myself running down the stairs again. You see, there was a note attached to the door. It had read:

_Come to forest where 3 poles stands, Genious and the rest of us will wait for you._

My heart raced. I ran fast and swift out the door and towards the place. My legs moved silently and as fast as they could carry me. I know I shouldn't go by myself. I know a lot of things except my body is not listening. It's running on instinct. It's running on fear, the fear that that someone else close to me will die because of me.

It took some time but I reached the place and true enough, they were there. Itachi and Kisame (yeah, I think I should call him by his name) were relatively pleased.

"What do you really want?"

"Oh don't worry. We're not planning to kill your beloved friend. She may be useless to us now but don't worry, no blood will be shed." Kisame said.

"But we thought that it would be fun torturing you though."

I drew out the sword and faced them. Genious was being held by Kisame and was gagged, which was a good thing. Otherwise, her loudmouth would have distracted me.

Itachi moved.

He's fast. Too fast. How did he get this fast? He wasn't as fast the last time I met him, I thought as I now laid facedown on the ground, arms bound.

"What are you saying? Speak up! I can't hear you!" I yelled as confusion set in from hearing him utter weird stuff. He was murmuring a lot of unintelligible words. I struggled to reach for my sword.

And then, I realised what he was doing. A jutsu. He's sending us back!

"Let them go!" A familiar voice sounded. It was Gai. Freaky brows came to save us! A pity though, they dismissed his presence and the jutsu was still in procession.

"Da Jie!"

Her gag got loose and she was yelling to warn me about something…..

The last thing I remembered was Itachi's arrogant face and the empty sounds of cries from random people.

The silence was deafening.

* * *

"Rrrring!"

A hand rose up to slam down hard on the cold mechanism that could wake the dead. Sleepily, the eyes opened and realised that it was morning. I breathed deep as the body slowly woke up.

Again, I dreamt of then.

I stretched some before getting off to face the damp cool air that was coming in. Pulling up the cleanest suit (ok, it's not that clean but there isn't any washing machines around here), I shivered as the cold material ran over my skin, raising Goosebumps as I pulled the shirt over the tank top. And onto the boots, the most troublesome part of the uniform.

To be honest, I don't remember the rest of what really happened. There are just so many gaps that I wish someone could fill. To top it off, a headache strikes whenever I try to remember things beyond that point. It still feels like a dream, as if it never happened. Except it must have because Genious's not here….

I raised a hand to pull aside the cover for the tent's window. Sigh. Looks like work's started, a bloodied private was running my way.

"Lieutenant Rayn! The enemies have crossed the borders! We must retreat!" He yelled.

Damn it!

"Gather all the men, we must hold base! All injured to be evacuated to the north by the medics! The rest will follow me and hold off the east side!..."

Well, one thing's for sure. Life back at home hasn't changed one bit.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone,_

_Just a short update. A bit abrupt but the next chapter will explain what happened. Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Cheers,_

_Arte _


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

_Genious' point of view_

"I'm home-" I said in a hesitant voice rang out into the dense echoes of an abandoned apartment. There were no signs of life. Dirt and graffiti form streaks on the walls and the wooden floor. Furniture was covered by white sheets as if time stood still to bury the memories of the living.

"Genious, are you sure we are at the right place?"

I could only stare into the dark eyes of comfort, my husband Iruka with the bitterness of disappointment manifesting at the corners of my eyes. It has been months since that day when I saw my only constant got taken by the smoke of shadows into the pits of the unknown world. I remember the crying and uncontrollable nightmare of seeing her face as she waves goodbye to me in my dreams. It was as though I really lost her. Lost hope. It was a gamble that I took when I asked Tsunade-sama to let me come back into this world I once called home. The world I inextricably left a long while ago. And some things have definitely not changed. It's still as filthy, grimy and as miserable as ever including the old place that we were standing in.

I look around at my companions, Iruka and Kakashi who were sent to guard me. I watched as they wandered through the very apartment I thought everyone would still be here. I thought that I would come back to see a Ruby lounging on the couch with newspaper, Cali in the kitchen getting dinner ready and da jie on the armchair with her lanky legs hanging over the arms. I was expecting to see normalcy instead I see desolation and still memories dancing in front of me.

Tears fell and they spotted the dusty ground.

Warm arms embraced me as I cry.

Everything's gone.

"Where did they go?"

"World Central Towers." Kakashi said most calmly. He was holding up a piece of crumpled paper with scribbles. I immediately jumped to grab at it. It was an address. It was a clue.

"You guys wait here." And I dashed out and started banging the neighbour's door down. Thumpings later, the old man finally came out. He stared and cursed verbally and with hand signals. Yeah, yeah I know I am a pain but I don't have a phone. I need a phone I said, mouthing the words slowly. He muttered more curses before he unlatched the door to let me in. Argh. It was just as filthy but it had a phone. A working phone which is what I need to call the number on the faded and crumpled piece of paper.

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang.

"RUBY!"

"WHO THE F(bleep) ARE YOU?"

I paused.

"It's me Genious."

He paused.

"Oh."

And the rest is history. The next I knew I was sitting in his new apartment. A very nice apartment that is fully furnished with really nice stuff. It was in the middle of the CBD and one of the newer places that was just built. The glamorous side of the big city.

"You've finally did it! I'm so proud!"

"Yeah. Ha-ha!" He laughed weird and he knew.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it has one a year since I last saw everybody especially since Rayn said that you were not going to come back. Then Cali moved out after she got married. Then Rayn and I decided to move too. It was too expensive to stay with only 2 people in that place-"

Right. And this fancy place wasn't?

"Where's Rayn? Where's Cali?"

"Cali is overseas with work the last time I checked. As for Rayn, she sort of disappeared-"

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I tried contacting her a while back. You know, for old times sake to catch up and talk shit but her mobile line is cut and the army said she is MIA."

"WHAT?"

He merely threw a cushion at me. "Stop yelling." And Iruka pulled me down to sit. Kakashi merely stood at the side watching the world go by like the regular cat staring out the window. "She's gone. They said that she had a bad incident at the borders. The company she was posted to was attacked and the place was bombed to nothing. It was on the news even. There were a lot of casualties. Cali and I went to see her at the hospital-"

I stared at him. He sighed.

"She was in a bad shape but alive nonetheless. But that was also the last time we saw her. The next thing we know she was missing."

"I don't understand how could that happened? Wasn't there people watching or nurses?" Iruka asked.

Ruby shook sadly.

"She looked sad and dejected that day. With a huge patch of bandage over her right eye, she only stared at us quietly. She looked old and tired. Like as if she haven't slept for years or something. She looked as if she had something on her mind that she couldn't let go. But when asked, she refused to say anything, except that she was tired and was asking for all the painkillers known to man. Then the next morning she just vanished."

"Where could she have gone?" I said, biting my nail. To which Ruby again threw a cushion to stop me from starting the childish habit.

"You want to know something?" he said.

"What?"

"I think she's with that Old man or something. You know that psychotic guy who always tries to kill her?"

"I never she knew she has a sadist side."

He threw another cushion to which I dodged easily.

"Then why didn't you go find her?" I said.

"Crazy person! If I had an address, do you think I would not have tried? And besides, he might be dead by now if he was as old as we are told."

"Wait. I remember something! She said that it was in sector 4."

"Wow. Sector 4 is really small, let's go look for it. ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!"

"Aye! Stop calling me stupid!"

"But you are stupid!"

"ARGH!" I lunged ready to wring his neck. Or rather I would have if Iruka wasn't holding me back. I yelled at him to let go but he stubbornly held on.

"You're pregnant! Can you be careful at least for the baby's sake!" he said blushingly.

"You're pregnant?" Ruby and Kakashi chorused.

"Why? Never seen a sexy pregnant lady before." I said as I strike a pose.

"No. Just wondering how a baby can fit inside such skinny figure that wears such tight clothes like you." They said again in union.

* * *

"ARGH!" 

Men. You really wonder why there is a need for them.

"ARGH!"

I yelled in frustration as we finally took outside the renowned place of Old Man. The basis for my pent up emotions will have to be blamed on Cali who so kindly forgot to mention that she had the address from before?

ARGH! All the emotional drama was for nothing! ARGH! Can't believe it!

Breathe. I must breathe. Happy mothers make happy babies. Breathe.

Breathe.

"Well, at least we're here." Said Ruby as we stood doubtfully outside this really old fashion Japanese hut complete with a signboard that was about to fall off.

"Is it still open?" I wondered out loud.

"Only one way to find out." Kakashi said as he pushed open the wooden door.

We breathed in deep and held.

"Welcome!" Said a really cheerful voice that belongs to a really petite woman who greeted us from behind the counter.

"Oh my! Customers! Come in! Please come in! It's been around since anyone came around after the last bombing."

Bombing?

We politely nodded before asking her.

"Ano, we're just wondering if there is an Old Man who lives here."

"Old Man? Yes! Indeed there is such a person. The grouchiest thing alive but yeah still alive. Ha-ha!"

We laughed nervously with her as she invited her to follow her into the house that was directly connected to the hut via really weak floor that I swear will not hold my ever-increasing weight.

"She's really small sized." Ruby mouthed to me.

She barely stood above my shoulders even with the high wooden sandals. She is really petite! I wonder how old she is…..

"Old Man! You have visitors!"

"I don't know anybody! Everybody I know has died a long time ago! So tell these ass them to f off!"

She wasn't kidding at all.

"OI! You better be nice! And mind your language around here. You're already so old but yet so uncultured and so damn rude! You're beyond hope!" She yelled staring the old man with her hands on her hips. He merely sighed and blew smoke as he gave in. We settled ourselves at the table at the petite one's insistence.

"Ano, we're-" I began.

"What do you want?"

He was testing my patience.

"We're-"

"Too slow. You there, talk." He said pointing at Kakashi.

"Hey you're too much! Stupid rude and crude Old Man!" I yelled, and he ignored.

"Where's Rayn?"

Old Man eyed Kakashi from head to toe, smoked some and drank some tea.

We waited.

And waited some 20 minutes until I yelled again.

"Shut up." He said.

"What? Who the hell do you think you're-"

"Ok. We can go now. I'm done with my papers."

And he stood up. He had a good built and stood tall. He stretched and yawned before walking out into the backyard that led downwards. Puzzled, we followed.

"Ano, where-" I said.

"Enough, Genious. You'll have your answer soon." He said.

I stood still in my tracks and stared.

"You know my name?"

"Rayn talks about you a lot. And you." He looked at Ruby "And of course, her friends from the other world quite a fair bit. I may be old but not stupid enough as to not be able to recognize you from her descriptions."

"Oh."

Damn. Don't you hate guilt trips?

"Let me say this first: she has her reasons for disappearing and so do hear it out first before yelling our eardrums deaf, oh loud and impulsive one."

I hate this guy. He's a-

No! I must have happy thoughts. Positive karma! Breathe…..da jie?

And there she was. At the foot of the little hill at where we were standing, there stood Rayn in all her glory. We stopped to stare. The picture painted looked surreal especially since it has been months since we last saw her at all. She was busy watching over a young boy who was barely learning to walk. He wobbly took small steps towards the open arms of Rayn who was encouraging him.

Da jie looked contented as she smiled at the young boy. She looked older somewhat but at the same much gentler and more woman-like as she cradled the child in her arms. Heck, she could almost pass off as the child's-

"Momma!" The little cried out with glee.

"Momma?" We yelled uncontrollably and she turned in our direction. She looked surprised. Stunned almost.

And man it was awkward as hell as we stood there staring at each other.

* * *

_Rayn's View_

It was so unexpected. Who would have thought that they would find their way here? Who would have thought that Genious, Iruka and Kakashi came into this world just to find me? I mean I know I left in a bad way but there is no need to risk their lives to come into this world, right? It took a while before it sank in deep that they were really here, flesh and blood. And really, it was then that it finally hit me that I miss them all. I mean I never forgot about them but it really slapped me in the face that I haven't seen them in a really long while.

Sigh.

And Ruby, I wonder if he's angry with me for disappearing all the way from the hospital to this isolated place?

Sigh.

What should I do? We're all sitting in Old Man's house but no one's talking. Except Yuta who was busy looking at Kakashi, who in turn was blatantly staring at me with that eye of his.

Sigh.

Someone should say something. Otherwise we'll be here all night staring each other's eyes until something falls out.

"So what's his name?"

Thank goodness for Genious' lack of patience.

"Yuta."

Silence.

"I still can't believe you beat me to having a kid first." She said as I reached over for the pot of tea.

"Hmm… What? Wait a second! I think you got it wrong, I didn't give birth to him!"

"But he called you 'momma'."

I felt the hot flush creep up my cheeks.

"Yes, but I'm only his foster mother. His real mother passed away a long while ago and so the responsibility to raise him fell on me."

"She must have been desperate to have asked you."

Well, yeah. I'm not exactly what the people would describe as potential maternal figure. I sighed yet again.

"No. But I did I caused the death of his parents." I said quietly.

And they stared more intensely than ever. Yuta finally gave in to his curiosity and walked over to Kakashi to play with his mask. Most unexpectedly, the ninja held the little boy and stroked the turf of black hair atop his head.

I had to smile. It was so cute.

But I also had to answer some questions. Why is life so troublesome?

"Yuta' father, Yamamoto Arata was simple with good head and served the army loyally. He was also my right-hand man and a good friend that I came to know after I got back. He was also a family man who lovingly stared at a picture of his pregnant wife night after night. In all, a great guy with a great future. But things never quite go the peaceful way isn't it?"

I sighed and sipped more tea.

"We were attacked one morning unexpectedly. To cut short, we were not having the best of days. Lack of supplies and a sand storm ensured that we were trapped dogs when the first blasts occurred. Amidst live fire and bad weather, a grenade caught onto the tail of one of the winds and strayed in front of me. My body moved and I pushed the idiot away. We were safe but that was also the opening chance for the enemy to take, and out of duty that idiot took the shot. That idiot, that stupid idiot of insane proportions took the shot. And he could still smile with blood spurting from his mouth, to which he begged me to take care of his wife then with one last breathe he pushed me to get me running and like a coward I ran, leaving him to die alone."

Suddenly the room grew quiet. Who would blame them? It is a depressing story and they asked for it!

"I announced his passing to the wife but it ended up inducing Yuta's birth and her eventually death from grief. She bounded me to her last words to take the boy and care for him like my own. She threw off all explanations and said that I owe them and that I was going to be the responsible one to do it. That is also why I had left the hospital so sudden because out of guilt I went to look for the wife. With Yuta in hand, I relocated here because it is just much safer…"

"But you have a job! How could you just walk out and disappear?" Genious exclaimed.

"Because she is no longer deemed fit enough." Ruby said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She said staring at Ruby. He merely looked downcast so she turned to me to stare.

"What does he mean by that? I mean you look fine and you are fine! What rubbish is he talking about?"

"She can't see in her right eye, you idiot! So shut up already!" Ruby yelled out of stress. The poor guy was drying for a smoke and Old Man kindly offered him one.

Genious went into shock.

"No way-"

I smiled. "Yeah, he's right. I lost my sight in one eye." And I pulled aside the curtain of hair that I grew out to cover it. Genious stared and soon started to frantically wave hands and manipulate some weird finger dance around the blind spot, to which I could only sigh at her attempts.

Aye. I really can't see. I really can't see where and what your hands are doing. It's not a trick.

"No worries. I still have one eye so it's fine. Gomenasai for the entire psychological trauma I gave you when Itachi sent me back here but I'm fine really. I have a new purpose in life now and from what I can see, you are doing well too. Right, Iruka-san?"

He smiled and nodded. Ah, still the gentleman as ever.

"You look well too, Kakashi-san."

The jounin looked up from keeping Yuta's hands off the mask. He had no readable expression, just only that familiar mysterious smile of his to infer goodwill from behind the black cloth.

Dang. And he still looks as good as ever.

Later into the night, Ruby and I slipped out to the backyard to enjoy a few drink and he his smoke. It is an old habit of ours to just hang out when the rest are asleep, leaving us two insomniacs for company through the night.

I watched with nostalgia as the swirls of smoke danced beneath the pale moonlight.

"Aye, let me ask you something." Ruby said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to confess now that the man himself is here?"

"Confess about what, my dear friend?"

"That you are lesbian. Just kidding! Don't glare at me like that! You know what I'm getting at: You like the one called Kakashi so just say it or else you'll be carrying it into your graveyard!"

I laughed.

"Nah. Two people from different worlds will never come any good ending-"

"But you like him."

"I enjoy the company."

"Oh so you love him!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Aye, she does, ah such young love could almost make feel happy."

We turned in the direction of another voice. It was Old Man with his deadpan mood who was bringing sake over. Settling down beside us, he poured out the alcohol and we continued.

"It doesn't matter. I'm happy here with Yuta and you guys. Nothing else matters."

"Stupid girl. You can belong so long as the heart is right. Don't be a dodo and die with regret."

Right.

"To be honest, there is something I ought to say."

"Yes old wise mace windu, pray tell us what the secrets of the universe are?"

"Shut up and drink your sake!" He then sipped some before talking. "People can't just move between worlds. It's not just a simple problem of having the right spell or the right skill but whether in the first place, are you meant to."

"I'm confused."

"You're getting drunk. In layman words: Don't think so much and just go with him! Stop being so whiny and longwinded! Also, there is also something about that sword that you didn't know."

"That it is from that world I just came back from?"

"Smart. Taxpayers' money hasn't gone to waste on you. It's very good to know that you learned something from your education. The sword is from the other world where they say things still go the shinobi way. It was brought over by one of them who accidentally tampered with a forbidden spell. He stayed and the sword was passed through the ages, granting the user power not known to this world. In some sense, those who it has accepted as master are those who are descendents of stray travelers from that world."

"So that's why it was picky with who it acknowledges."

"I saw the extra ability in you. We share the same heritage and perhaps you can say its just destiny at work. And that you are meant to be there, oh stray cat."

Stray cat?

"Don't worry, he's still wants you back. It's written all over his heart."

"You seem awfully confident about this. How can you read a ninja who is always wearing a mask?"

"It's too damn obvious." Ruby said, whilst getting redder in the face.

"Right." And I sipped more sake.

"Sure he does. Right, Kakashi-san?" Old Man said.

And my face flushed as the shadow behind me settled on my left. I turned to find him in causal clothing offered by Petite Woman, staring straight on into my eye. He then greeted everyone before taking a glass from Old Man.

"So do you want her back?" The old one asked most bluntly.

My cheeks flushed red. It felt more as if I was having a fever almost.

"Stop asking him-"

"I do." He said quietly.

And I flushed an even deeper shade of red. Thank goodness for poor lighting and the effects of alcohol on the others.

They laughed. And chatted some before standing up to leave.

"Ok. We're done here and so it's time for bed for the rest of us. Ha-ha!"

I could only stare as two guys who can't drink wobbly walked off into the house, laughing at non-existent jokes before slamming the door shut behind them. Thus, leaving only the two of us behind in a rather awkward situation, sitting side by side under the dark sky of poor lighting.

RUN! That was all my mind could think and I was going to act on it.

"Ano, I ought to go check on Yuta-"

"I was serious."

"Eh?"

"So please, don't run from me." And with that, he grabbed my hand to hold me from running.

Damn it! I can't stop flushing!

"Listen Kakashi-san, things are different now. There's Yuta to consider-"

He merely brushed the curtain fringe aside and leaned in close into my face. My heart raced and I swore I was going to suffer a cardiac arrest or something.

"I love you." He said quietly as he rested his forehead on mine. Moments passed as I sat there feeling his warm breath on my cheeks amidst the cool night air that surrounded us. Some time later, he spoke again.

"Plus I like the boy. He has potential to be a good shinobi, with the right guidance he might turn out to be a genius. Now, no more excuses, Rayn. If you run away again, this time I'll kill you and Yuta will join me in the hunt."

I laughed nervously but found my arms had wound around him holding him close.

Right. Some kind of love he has for me.

But in some sense, I guess it's the best kind of love and all that I could possibly want after all I've seen and gone through. On top of that, from now on I can fulfill Arata's wishes and raise Yuta in a better place with a good man as his father. It especially is encouraging to know that Yuta is the next successor to the sword, thus granting him a passport over. It's a nice ending to all the drama.

I smiled.

"Ay. No more running."

Shutting both eyes, I dragged down the mask for a kiss. I smiled as I sensed the surprise but soon, that smile turned to tears as I ravished the reality in having him here and that it was no hallucination conjured by drugs.

Pulling away, I opened my eyes to find the mask back on.

"Aren't you going to say you love me, stray cat?"

"Don't use that nick on me! You perverted ninja!"

"Say it!" Kakashi said in a low threatening tone.

"No!" I said laughing as he tackled me down on the floor. And the pestering continued and the commotion woke the entire household up, in which we received only much swearing and curses. Thank goodness that the child is a heavy sleeper. I really do not wish that he pick up foul language faster than his ABCs!

As for my declaration of love: I will say it, but not just yet.

**­The end.**

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I'm just so sorry about this update but RL is just getting in the way of writing. Much thanks and support to every single one of you! I do hope that this is a satisfactory end to this fic and that you enjoyed the story as much as I did. Thank you once again for the reviews and encouragement! It will be difficult to continue writing but I will finish up 'The Pages Turn' at least. But otherwise, I am sad to say that I might not have the time for new ones. Thanks once again and Love ya all!_

_Cheers,_

_Arte_

_Ps. A friend did an artist's impression of Rayn! And gosh it's just gorgeous really. So please do have a look and support this talented artist!_

_w w w . deviantart . com / deviation / 19317587_


End file.
